Germano-Interlingua/f
'''F Mus fa '''Fabel fabula '''Fabeldichter fabulista '''Fabelei conto fabulose '''fabelhaft fabulose; fig stupende, magnific, meraviliose '''Fabelland Utopia '''fabeln fabular; (faseln) extravagar '''Fabrik fabrica, manufactura '''Fabrikant fabricante industrial '''Fabrikantin fabricanta industrial '''Fabrikarbeit labor in fabrica '''Fabrikarbeiter obrero de fabrica '''Fabrikarbeiterin obrera de fabrica '''Fabrikat fabricato; producto manufacturate/industrial '''Fabrikation fabrication '''Fabrikationsfehler defecto/vitio de fabrication '''Fabrikbesitzer proprietario de fabrica; industrial '''Fabrikdirektor director de fabrica '''Fabriklandschaft paisage industrial '''Fabrikmarke marca (registrate) de fabrica '''Fabrikmädchen Hist obrera '''fabrikneu fabricate recentemente/novemente '''Fabrikstadt citate industrial '''Fabrikware articulo manufacturate '''Fabrikzeichen marca (registrate) de fabrica '''fabrizieren fabricar, manufacturar '''Facette facietta '''facettieren faciettar '''Fach (Schrank) compartimento; (Kasten) cassetta; (Bücherbrett) planca; (Schubfach) tiratorio; (Füllung) pannello; (Lehrfach) materia, disciplina; (Tätigkeit) branca, ramo, specialitate; vom ~: specialista, professional '''Facharbeiter obrero specialisate/qualificate '''Facharzt (medico) specialista '''Fachausbildung formation/preparation/education professional '''Fachausdruck termino technic '''Fachbildung formation/preparation/education professional '''Fachgelehrter specialista '''Fachkenntnisse Pl cognoscentias special '''fachkundig competente '''Fachliteratur litteratura technic '''Fachmann specialista, experto, persona del mestiero '''fachmännisch competente, special(ista), experte '''Fachschule schola professional '''fachsimpeln parlar solmente de su mestiero/specialitate; pedantear '''Fachsprache linguage technic '''Fachstudium studio professional/specialisate '''Fachunterricht inseniamento specialisate '''Fachverband association professional '''Fachwerk Arch muro travate; (Holzwerk) ligamento '''Fachwissenschaft branca special del scientia '''Fachzeitschrift revista technic/professional '''Fackel facula, torcha -sch- '''fackeln (flackern) vacillar; fig hesitar; Su vacillation, hesitation '''Fackelträger porta-facula, porta-torcha '''Fackelzug procession/marcha -sch- con faculas/torchas -sch- '''fade insipide; ~s Geschwätz: garrulata insipide '''Faden filo; (Anat, Glühbirne) filamento; (Bind~) cordetta '''fadenförmig filiforme '''Fadenkreuz (Opt.) reticulo '''Fadennudeln Pl vermicelli (I) '''fadenscheinig usate/guastate usque al filo '''fadenweise filo a filo '''Fadheit insipiditate '''Fading (Radio) evanescentia, fading (E) '''Fagott Mus fagotto '''Fagottbläser fagottista '''fahl pallide; (bleifarbig) livide; (matt) mat '''fahnden recercar (nach j-m: alicuno), persequer '''Fahndung recerca, persecution '''Fahne bandiera, standardo; Typ galeata '''Fahnenabzug (proba de) galeata '''Fahneneid juramento (de fidelitate) al bandiera '''Fahnenflucht desertion '''fahnenflüchtig ~ werden: desertar '''Fahnenflüchtiger desertor '''Fahnenstange palo de bandiera/standardo '''Fahnenstock palo de bandiera/standardo '''Fahnenträger porta-bandiera, porta-standardo '''Fahnenweihe benediction del bandiera(s) '''Fahrbahn strata, via; (für Rennen) pista '''fahrbar (allg.) practicabile; Mar navigabile; (Weg) viabile; (für Wagen) carrossabile '''Fahrbarkeit navigabilitate, viabilitate '''fahrbereit preste/disposite a partir '''Fahrbereitschaft servicio (de) automobiles '''Fahrdienst servicio de traino '''Fahrdienstleiter m capite/chef (F) de servicio (de traino) '''fahren vt conducer, guidar; (Last) carrear, transportar; vi ir/vader (in vehiculo, auto, traino, nave); ~ durch: passar per; transversar; rechts ~: circular a dextra; über den Fluß ~: passar/transversar le riviera; (in die Grube) descender; (Blitz) cader super; (aus dem Bett) saltar; mit der Hand über et. ~: passar le mano super alique; der Wagen fährt sich gut: le auto rola ben; fahre wohl!: adeo! weiter ~: continuar, prosequer; wann fährt der Zug?: quando parti le traino?; gut bei et. ~: trovar su avantage in alique; aus der Hand ~: escappar del mano; ~ lassen: lassar ir; renunciar; hoch ~: levar se bruscamente '''fahrend ambulante; (Ritter) errante; ~e Habe: benes Pl mobile; ~er Schüler: scholar vagante; ~es Volk: vagabundos Pl '''Fahrer conductor; (Auto) chauffeur (F) '''Fahrerin conductrice; chauffeuse (F) '''Fahrgast passagero, viagiator -dzh- '''Fahrgeld precio del viage/cursa/billet '''Fahrgelegenheit possibilitate de ir (in carro usw); (Dienst) servicio ferroviari/resp. tramviari, automobilistic usw '''Fahrgeschwindigkeit velocitate (de marcha -sch-) '''Fahrgestell (Auto) chassis sch- (F); Flugz traino de atterrage '''fahrig inconstante, distracte, disattente, nervose '''Fahrigkeit nervositate '''Fahrkarte billet, ticket (E) '''Fahrkartenschalter billeteria '''Fahrlehrer instructor (de autos) '''fahrlässig negligente, imprudente; ~e Tötung: homicidio involuntari '''Fahrlässigkeit negligentia, imprudentia '''Fahrnis ben(es) mobile '''Fahrplan horario '''fahrplanmässig|fahrplanmäßig regular '''Fahrpreis precio del billet/viage '''Fahrpreisanzeiger (beim Taxi) taximetro; indicator de precio '''Fahrrad bicycletta, velocipede '''Fahrradrennen cursa cyclista '''Fahrrinne (Wagenspur) tracia de carro; Mar canal '''Fahrschein billet, ticket (E) '''Fahrscheinheft libretto de billetes/tickets (E) '''Fahrschule schola de autoistas '''Fahrstrasse|Fahrstraße via/strata (carrossabile) '''Fahrstrecke trajecto '''Fahrstuhl (Lift) ascensor; (Lastenaufzug) montacargas; (Rollstuhl) sedia rolante '''Fahrt viage, cursa; (Strecke) trajecto; (Wander~) excursion; (Spazier~) promenada; (durchfahrene Strecke) percurso; (Geschwindigkeit) velocitate, marcha -sch-; ~ durch: passage per '''Fahrtaxe precio/tarifa del cursa/viage '''Fahrtrichtungsanzeiger indicator de direction '''Fahrtunterbrechung interruption del viage '''Fahrvorschrift regulamento del circulation, prescription pro vehiculos '''Fahrwasser aqua navigabile; canal; fig elemento '''Fahrweg cammino carrossabile; strata '''Fahrzeit hora del partita; (Dauer) duration del cursa '''Fahrzeug vehiculo; Mar vascello; (klein) imbarcation '''fair eque, correcte, juste '''Fakir fakir (Ar) '''Faksimile facsimile '''faktisch effective; Adv de facto; effectivemente '''Faktor factor; (Werkmeister) submaestro; Typ director/gerente de imprimeria '''Faktorei factoria '''Faktotum factotum (La) '''Faktum facto '''Faktur factura '''fakturieren facturar '''fakultativ facultative '''Fakultät facultate '''falb pallide; (Pferd) fulve '''Falke falcon '''Falkenjagd falconeria '''Falkner falconero '''Falknerei falconeria '''Fall (Sturz) cadita; (kleiner Wasser~) cascada; (großer Wasser~) cadita (de aqua); cataracta; (Vorfall) caso, evento; Jur, Med caso; Pol affaire (F); (Untergang) ruina; gesetzt den ~: supponite; von ~ zu ~: secundo le caso; im schlimmsten ~: in le pessime caso/del casos; auf jeden ~: in omne caso; im ~e, daß: in caso que; erforderlichen ~es: in caso de necessitate; secundo besonio; zu ~ bringen: facer cader; zu ~ kommen: cader '''Fallapfel malo cadite '''Fallbaum barriera '''Fallbeil guillotina '''Fallbrücke ponte levatori '''Falle trappa; (Hinterlist) insidia; (Schlinge) pedica; e-e ~ stellen: trappar; poner un trappa; fig insidiar (alicuno); in die ~ gehen: cader in le trappa insidia '''fallen cader; (abnehmen) diminuer, discrescer, descender; (Schuß) partir; ~ lassen: lassar cader, laxar; renunciar (a); (Vorhang) bassar; j-n ~ lassen: disinteressar se de alicuno; j-m um den Hals ~: jectar se al collo de alicuno; es fällt mir schwer: (il) es difficile pro me; j-m in die Rede/ins Wort ~: interrumper alicuno; ins Gewicht ~: pesar multo; in e-e Kategorie ~: entrar in un categoria; in Ohnmacht ~: evanescer; in die Augen ~: saltar al oculos Fallen n cadita; (Abnahme) diminution '''Fallensteller trappator '''Fallgatter hirpice '''Fallgrube trappa, fossa '''Falliment fallimento '''Fallit fallito '''Fallobst fructo cadite '''Fallreep scal(ett)a de corda '''falls in caso que '''Fallschirm paracadita '''Fallschirmabsprung descendita in paracadita '''Fallschirmspringer paracaditista '''Fallschirmtruppen Pl truppas de paracaditistas '''Fallstrick lasso; fig insidia '''Fallsucht epilepsia '''fallsüchtig epileptic '''Falltür trappa; porta levatori '''falsch false; (Haar) posticie; ~ verstehen: comprender mal; ein ~er Schlüssel (Nachschlüssel): un false clave Falsch m, n (Falschheit) falsitate; (Fälschung) falso '''Falscheid perjurio '''Falschheit falsitate; fig a. perfidia '''Falschmünzer monetero false; falsario/falsificator de moneta '''Falschmünzerei fabrication de moneta false '''Falschmünzerwerkstatt fabrica de moneta false '''Falschspieler jocator fraudante '''Falsett falsetto '''Faltboot barca/canoa plicabile/dismontabile '''Falte plica; (Runzel) ruga '''falten plicar, facer plicas; (Hände) junger; (Stirn) rugar '''Faltenrock roba con plicas '''Faltenwurf drapperia '''Falter Zool lepidoptero; (Tag~) papilion '''faltig plicate; (Haut) arrugate '''Falttür porta plicabile '''Faltung Geol plicatura '''Falz plica; (Rille) cannellatura '''Falzbein plicatorio; cultello a papiro '''falzen plicar; Arch cannellar '''Falzer plicator '''Falzhobel plana de modulaturas '''Familie familia '''Familienanschluss|Familienanschluß ~ haben: esser tractate como persona del familia '''Familienglück felicitate domestic '''Familienkreis (circulo de) familia; im ~: in familia '''Familienleben vita familial/domestic/de familia '''Familienmitglied membro del familia '''Familienname nomine de familia '''Familienrecht derecto domestic/de familia '''Familienstand situation de familia '''Familienunterstützung subvention/allocation/assignamento familial '''Familienvater patre de familia '''familiär familiar '''famos famose; stupende; excellente '''Fanatiker fanatico '''fanatisch fanatic '''fanatisieren fanatisar '''Fanatismus fanatismo '''Fanfare fanfar '''Fanfarenstoss|Fanfarenstoß fanfar '''Fang captura; (Fisch~) pisca; (Beute) preda, prisa '''Fangarm tentaculo '''Fangball balla; (Spiel) joco de balla '''Fangeisen trappa (de lupos, vulpes usw); (Spieß) spido, picca '''fangen prender; (ergreifen) sasir, attrappar, capturar; Mil facer prisionero; Feuer ~: prender foco; fig enthusiasmar se; sich gefangen geben: render se '''Fangleine Mar corda de prisa; (Tau~) amarra; (Hundeleine) corda '''Fangnetz rete '''Fangschuss|Fangschuß colpo de gratia '''Fangzahn (Wildschwein) defensa '''Farbband banda de/pro machina a scriber '''Farbe color; (Farbton) tin©ta; (Gesichts~) tincto; ~ bekennen: definir su position; die ~ verlieren: distinger; ~ bekommen: colorar se '''farbecht de color indelibile '''Farbechtheit qualitate garantite del color; indelibilitate '''farbempfindlich orthochromatic '''farbenblind daltonian '''Farbenblindheit daltonismo '''Farbenbrechung refraction '''Farbendruck impression in colores, chromolithographia, chromotypia '''farbenempfindlich orthochromatic '''farbenfreudig multicolor, colorate gaimente, vistose '''Farbengebung colorito '''Farbenlehre theoria del colores '''Farbenskala scala chromatic '''Farbenspiel joco del colores; iridescentia, irisation '''Farbfilm film in colores '''Farbholz ligno colorante '''farbig colorate; in color '''Farbiger (ein) homine de color '''Farbkasten cassetta de/resp. a colores '''farblos sin color; incolor; (entfärbt) discolorate; Phys achromatic '''Farbphotographie photographia in colores '''Farbstift stilo de color; pastello '''Farbstoff (materia) colorante '''Farbton tinta; nuance (F) '''Farce farsa, farce (F) '''Farm ferma '''Farmer fermero '''Farmerin fermera '''Farn filice '''Farnkraut filice '''Fasan faisan, phasiano; ~enartige Vögel: phasianides '''Fasching carneval '''Faschismus fascismo '''Faschist fascista '''faschistisch fascista '''Faselei divagation '''Faselhans dicitor de nonsensos '''Faselliese dicitrice de nonsensos '''faseln parlar insensatemente; divagar; Med delirar '''Faser fibra; (kleine) filamento '''faserig fibrose; filamentose '''fasern disfilar (se) '''Faserstoff fibrina '''Fass|Faß tonnello, botte; (kleineres) barril '''Fassade faciada '''fassbar|faßbar sasibile; fig comprensibile, concipibile '''Fassbinder|Faßbinder tonnellero, barrilero '''Fassdaube|Faßdaube dova '''fassen prender, sasir; (fangen) attrappar; (begreifen) comprender, conciper; (Edelsteine) incastrar; (enthalten) continer; sich ~: calmar se; fasse dich!: calma te!; sich kurz ~: esser breve; ins Auge ~: considerar, invisagiar -dzh-; sich auf et. gefaßt machen: expectar alique; gefaßt: fig resignate; ineinander ~: ingranar (se); Neigung ~: sentir affection '''Fasshahn|Faßhahn valvula '''fasslich|faßlich compre(he)nsibile, intelligibile '''Fasslichkeit|Faßlichkeit intelligibilitate '''Fassreifen|Faßreifen circulo (de tonnello) '''Fassung (seelische) disposition de animo; (Ruhe) calma; firmitate de animo; (Ergebung) resignation; (Brille) orlo; (Edelsteine) incastratura; (schriftl.) redaction; (deutsche usw) version; Elektr porta-ampulla; aus der ~ geraten; die ~ verlieren: disconcertar se; aus der ~ bringen: disconcertar '''Fassungsgabe intelligentia, conception, compre(he)nsion, capacitate (mental) '''Fassungskraft intelligentia, conception, compre(he)nsion, capacitate (mental) '''fassungslos disconcertate, desperate '''Fassungslosigkeit disconcertamento, desperation, disconsolation '''Fassungsvermögen capacitate; Mar tonnage; (geistiges) compre(he)nsion, intelligentia '''fassweise|faßweise per tonnellos/barriles '''fast quasi; (nahe an) circa '''fasten jejunar; Su n jejuno '''Fastenpredigt predica quaresimal '''Fastenspeise platto magre '''Fastenzeit quaresima '''Fastnacht (martedi de) carneval '''Fasttag die/jorno de jejuno '''faszinieren fascinar '''fatal disagradabile; enoiante; (unheilvoll) fatal '''Fatalismus fatalismo '''Fatalist fatalista '''Fatalistin fatalista '''Fatum fato '''Fatzke fatuo '''fauchen (Tier) spuer, sputar, anhelar, sufflar, respirar fortemente; (Maschine) jectar vapor/fumo '''faul putride; (verdorben) guastate, corrupte; (Zahn) cariate; Pers pigre; (Firma) insolvente; ~er Witz: burla stupide; (zweifelhaft) dubitose '''Faulbaum frangula '''faulen putrer, putrescer, putrefacer se; (Fleisch usw) guastar/corrumper se; (Zahn) cariar se '''faulenzen otiar; esser pigre/indolente '''Faulenzer pigro, indolente, face-nihil '''Faulenzerei pigr/essa,-itia; poltroneria '''Faulheit pigr/essa,-itia; poltroneria '''faulig putride '''Faulpelz pigro, indolente, face-nihil '''Faultier Zool bradypodo; fig pigro, indolente, face-nihil '''Faun fauno '''Fauna fauna '''Faust pugno; auf eigene ~: per su proprie initiativa; pro su proprie conto '''Faustball balla a/de pugno; volleyball (E) '''faustdick grosse como un pugno; es ~ hinter den Ohren haben: super su nuca sede plus que un perrucca; esser un compatre astute '''Fausthandschuh miton '''Faustkampf boxa, pugilato '''Faustkämpfer boxator, pugile, pugilista '''Faustpfand pignore '''Faustrecht derecto del plus forte '''Faustschlag colpo de pugno '''Fauteuil confortabile '''Favorit (Günstling) favorito '''Favoritin (Günstling) favorita '''Faxe buffoneria, farsa '''Faxenmacher buffon, farsator '''Fazit resultato '''Februar februario '''Fechtboden sala de scherma '''Fechtdegen floretto '''fechten schermir; Mil combatter; (fam betteln) mendicar; Su n scherma; combatto '''Fechter schermitor '''Fechthandschuh guanto de scherma '''Fechtkunst scherma '''Fechtmeister maestro de scherma '''Fechtschule schola de scherma '''Fechtsport scherma '''Feder penna, pluma; (Spring~) resorto; (in der Uhr) spiral; ~n bekommen: implumar se; ~n verlieren: perder su plumas, displumar se; sich mit fremden ~n schmücken: vestir/adornar se de plumas de alteres; zur ~ greifen: prender le penna '''Federball volante, badminton '''Federballschlägel rachetta '''Federbesen scopetta de plumas '''Federbett lecto/matras de plumas; eiderdun '''Federbusch cresta, pennage; (Büschel) tufa de plumas '''Federdeckbett eiderdun '''Federfuchser gratta-papiro; lecca-penna, suge-tinta, scriptoracio '''federführend representative '''Federgewicht peso pluma '''Federhalter portapenna '''Federhut cappello a plumas '''Federkasten plumiero; etui (F) (scholar) '''Federkissen cossino de pluma(s) '''Federkleid plumage '''Federkraft elasticitate '''Federkrieg polemica '''federleicht legier -dzh- como un pluma; legierissime -dzh- '''Federlesen ohne viel ~s: sin tante ceremonias '''Federmesser talia-penna(s), taliastilo(s), cultelletto '''federn perder plumas; (elastisch sein) esser elastic; haber bon resortos; (Wagen) gut ~: haber bon suspension; sich ~: (Vögel) mutar; esser in le muta '''federnd Techn elastic '''Federstrich tracto de penna '''Federung elasticitate; (Wagen) suspension '''Federvieh aves domestic '''Federwischer netta-pennas '''Federwolke cirro '''Federzeichnung designo a penna '''Federzug tracto de penna '''Fee fee '''feenhaft feeric, magic '''Feenmärchen conto de fees '''Fegefeuer purgatorio '''fegen (mit Besen) scopar; (Schornstein) disfuliginar '''Feger scopator; (Kamin~) scopa-caminos, disfuliginator, netta- caminos '''Fehde querela, disputa; (Feindschaft) hostilitate, inimicitate '''Fehdebrief defia; littera de defia '''Fehdehandschuh guanto de defia; j-m den ~ hinwerfen: jectar la guanto ad alicuno '''fehl ~ am Platz: misplaciate; inopportun; ohne Fehl: impeccabile '''Fehlanzeige responsa negative; Techn indication negative '''Fehlbericht false reporto '''Fehlbetrag deficit '''Fehlbitte requesta/prece van/inutile; e-e ~ tun: precar/peter in van '''Fehldruck impression mancate '''fehlen vi (sündigen) peccar, faltar; (ausbleiben) mancar; (abwesend sein) esser absente; (fehlen an) carer (de), indiger; es fehlt uns an Geld: nos care/indige pecunia; an mir soll es nicht ~, daß: non essera/sera mi culpa si; es an nichts ~ lassen: facer tote lo possibile; was fehlt Ihnen?: que ha vos?; ihm fehlt immer et.: ille ha semper alique; das fehlte gerade noch!: (iron.) il mancava solmente isto!; weit gefehlt!: vos erra multo! Fehlen n manco, mancantia; (Abwesenheit) absentia; (Irrtum) falta '''Fehlender absente '''Fehler error, falta; (Eigenschaft) defecto, menda; (moral.) vitio '''fehlerfrei sin error falta, defecto, correcte, perfecte, intacte '''fehlerhaft defectuose, vitiose '''fehlerlos sin error falta, defecto, correcte, perfecte, intacte '''Fehlgeburt aborto '''fehlgehen faller; (Weg) errar cammino/via; fig esser dupate '''fehlgeschossen fehlgeschossen!: error!; vos erra! '''Fehlgewicht manco de peso '''fehlgreifen mancar su prisa '''Fehlgriff (le) mancar de prisa '''Fehlkarte false carta '''fehlschiessen|fehlschießen mancar le scopo '''Fehlschlag colpo mancate; fig insuccesso '''fehlschlagen faller (le colpo); fig non succeder '''Fehlschluss|Fehlschluß conclusion erronee '''Fehlschuss|Fehlschuß tiro mancate, colpo fallite/mancate '''fehltreten facer un passo false '''Fehltritt passo false '''Fehlurteil judicamento erronee; error judiciari/judicial '''Fehlzündung accendimento/accension defectuose '''Feier festa; (Feiern) celebration; (Zeremonie) ceremonia; zur ~ des Tages: pro celebrar le die '''Feierabend fin del labor; reposo; ~ machen: cessar/finir le labor '''feierlich solemne; (förml.) ceremoniose '''Feierlichkeit solemnitate; (Feier) ceremonia; festa '''feiern festar, celebrar, solemnisar, festear; (nicht arbeiten) non laborar '''Feierstunde hora de reposo/otio; (ernste) acto solemne; ceremonia '''Feiertag die feriate/de reposo/festive; gesetzlicher ~: (die de) festa legal; Rel die sancte '''feige coarde Feige Bot fico '''Feigenbaum fichiero '''Feigenblatt folio de fichiero '''Feigenkaktus nopal; opuntia (de fico) '''Feigheit coardia '''feigherzig coarde '''Feigling coardo, poltron '''feil a vender; in vendita; (fig bestechlich) venal; ~ bieten: poner in vendita '''Feilbank banco de labor '''Feile lima '''feilen limar; fig polir '''feilschen contender le precio; mercantar '''Feilspäne limatura '''fein fin; (sehr dünn) tenue; Pers distincte; (Kleid) elegante; (erlesen) selecte; (zart) delicate; (spitzfindig) subtil; ~er machen: subtilisar, raffinar '''Feinbäcker pastissero '''Feinbäckerei pastisseria '''Feind inimico '''Feindesland pais inimic '''Feindflug incursion aeree (in territorio inimic) '''Feindin inimica '''feindlich inimic, hostil; (Geschick) adverse '''Feindschaft inimicitate '''feindselig hostil '''Feindseligkeit hostilitate '''Feineinstellung Techn precision; regulation precise/de precision '''feinfühlend delicate, sensibile '''feinfühlig delicate, sensibile '''Feinfühligkeit delicatessa, sensibilitate '''feingebildet de cultura fin '''Feingebäck pastisserias Pl '''Feingefühl delicatessa, sensibilitate '''Feingehalt m (Münzen) titulo '''Feingold auro pur/fin '''Feinheit finessa; (Vornehmh.) elegantia; delicatessa, subtilitate '''Feinkost comestibiles Pl fin '''Feinkosthandlung specieria de comestibiles fin '''Feinmechanik mechanica de precision '''Feinmechaniker mechanico de precision '''Feinschmecker gourmet (F) '''feinsinnig de spirito delicate; subtil '''Feinsliebchen fam (obs.) amor '''feinste superfin '''feist grasse, obese, replete '''Feistheit obesitate '''feixen rider ironicamente/stultemente '''Felbel (Wollsamt) felpa '''Felchen (Fisch) coregono '''Feld campo, agro; fig dominio; (Gefilde) campania; (im Spiel) quadrato; (Füllung) pannello; (e-r Wand) compartimento; auf freiem ~: in aperte campania; ins ~ ziehen: partir in guerra; aus dem ~ schlagen: facer fugir, poner in fugita '''Feldapotheke pharmacia militar '''Feldarbeit labor agricultural/del campos '''Feldarbeiter obrero/laborator agricultural/del campos '''Feldartillerie artilleria de campania '''feldaus feldein a(l) transverso (del) campos '''Feldbau agricultura '''Feldbett lecto de campo '''Feldblume flor del campos; flor campestre/agreste '''Feldbluse jaco de servicio '''Felddiebstahl furto campestre '''Felddienst Mil servicio militar; (auf dem Land) servicio rural commandate '''Felddienstübung Mil manovras Pl (militar) '''Feldflasche bidon '''Feldfrevel delicto/furto campestre '''Feldfrüchte Pl fructos del campo '''Feldgeschrei crito de guerra; parola de ordine '''Feldgottesdienst missa servicio divin al campo '''feldgrau gris-verde; grisastre; gris-verdastre '''Feldherr general, capitano '''Feldherrnkunst strategia '''Feldhuhn perdice '''Feldhüter guarda campestre/de campo '''Feldjäger (Jagd) chassator sch- de plana; Mil chassator '''Feldkessel marmita '''Feldküche cocina ambulante/de campania '''Feldlager campamento; bivac(o) '''Feldlazarett ambulantia '''Feldlerche alauda '''Feldmark limite/termino de campo/agro '''Feldmarschall marechal (F) '''Feldmaus campaniol '''Feldmesser m agrimensor '''Feldmesskunst|Feldmeßkunst agrimensura '''Feldmessung agrimensura '''Feldmütze bonetto de quartiero '''Feldpost posta militar '''Feldprediger predicator militar '''Feldschlacht battalia campal '''Feldspat feldspat (D) '''Feldstecher binoculo (de campania) '''Feldstuhl sedia plicabile '''Feldwache posto de surveliantia '''Feldwebel sergente-major '''Feldweg cammino vicinal/rural '''Feldzeichen Mil insignia '''Feldzug campania '''Felge janta; circulo de (ferro de) rota '''Felgenbremse freno al circulo/janta '''Fell pelle, cute; (Pelz) pellicia; j-m das ~ über die Ohren ziehen: fig exploitar alicuno scandalosemente; fig das ~ gerben: tannar le pelle; ein dickes ~ haben: haber le pelle dur '''Fellhändler mercator/venditor de pelles '''Fels rocca '''Felsabhang scarpa de rocca; scarpa roccose '''Felsblock bloco de rocca '''Felsbrocken morsello de rocca '''Felsen rocca '''Felsenboden solo roccose '''felsenfest firme como un rocca '''Felsengebirge Geogr Montanias Roccose; (sonst) montania roccose '''Felsenhöhle caverna '''Felsenkeller caverna '''Felsenklippe scolio '''felsig roccose '''Felsmassiv massivo roccose '''Felsstein petra de rocca; saxo '''Felssturz cadita de rocca '''Felswand pariete de rocca; rocca scarpate '''Fenchel fenuculo '''Fenster fenestra; (Laden~, Schau~) vitrina, monstra; (Kirchen~) vitriera '''Fensterbrett appoio de fenestra '''Fensterbrüstung appoio de fenestra '''Fensterflügel battente/ala (de fenestra) '''Fenstergiebel fronton de fenestra '''Fenstergitter grillia de fenestra '''Fensterglas vitro de fenestra '''Fensterkreuz cruce de fenestra '''Fensterladen (voller) contrafenestra; (rollender) jalousie (F); (mit schrägen Latten) persiana '''Fensternische niche (F)/apertura de fenestra '''Fensterrahmen quadro de fenestra '''Fensterriegel ferrolio, pessulo '''Fensterscheibe vitro (de fenestra) '''Fenstertür porta-fenestra '''Ferien Pl vacantias, ferias '''Ferienkolonie colonia de vacantias; colonia ferial '''Ferienlager campo de vacantias '''Ferkel porchetto; fig porco '''ferkeln parturir (porchettos); fig dicer/facer porcherias; conducer se como un porco '''Ferment fermento '''fern Adj distante; (sehr ~) remote; lontan; Adv longe, lontano; es liegt mir ~: io non mesmo pensa ad isto; der ~e Osten: Oriente Extreme '''Fernamt officio/central telephonic interurban '''Fernanruf telephonata interurban '''Fernaufnahme telephotographia '''Fernbetrieb servicio interurban '''fernbleiben abstiner se (de); non miscer se (a); esser absente (de) '''Ferne distantia, lontano; aus der ~: ab/de un distantia; de longe; in der ~: in le distantia '''ferner Adj ulterior, sequente; Adv de plus; in ultra '''fernerhin in futuro '''Fernflug volo a grande distantia '''ferngelenkt teleguidate, telecommandate '''Ferngespräch (nach auswärts) communication/conversation interurban; (Konferenz) conferentia telephonic '''ferngesteuert teleguidate, telecommandate '''Fernglas binoculo (pro distantia) '''fernhalten mantener distante '''Fernheizung calefaction a distantia '''Fernkabel cablo subterranee/resp. submarin '''Fernleitung conducta/linea a grande distantia; filo directe '''Fernlenkrakete missile teleguidate a longe distantia '''fernliegen fig j-m ~: esser longe de alicuno; esser de pauc interesse pro alicuno '''fernliegend Adj remote '''fernmündlich Adv per telephono '''Fernphotographie telephotographia '''Fernrohr Astr telescopio '''Fernschreiben telex '''Fernschreiber telescriptor; teleimpressor; teletypo '''Fernsehapparat televisor; apparato de television '''Fernsehbild imagine televisate '''Fernsehen television fernsehen vider television; telespectar '''Fernsehsender emissor de television '''Fernsehsendung emission de television '''Fernsehteilnehmer telespectator, w. telespectatrice '''Fernsehzuschauer telespectator, w. telespectatrice '''Fernsicht perspectiva '''Fernsprechamt central/officio telephonic '''Fernsprechanschluss|Fernsprechanschluß communication telephonic '''Fernsprechautomat telephono automatic/automate '''Fernsprechbuch lista/annuario telephonic '''Fernsprecher telephono '''Fernsprechleitung linea telephonic '''Fernsprechnetz rete telephonic '''Fernsprechstelle posto telephonic (öffentlich: public) '''Fernsprechteilnehmer abonato del telephono '''Fernsprechverbindung communication telephonic; ligation '''Fernsprechzelle cabina telephonic (public) '''fernstehen esser estranie (a) '''Fernsteuerung telecommando; direction a distantia '''Fernunterricht curso/schola per correspondentia '''Fernverkehr Eisenb servicio del grande lineas; (Straße) traffico lontan/a grande distantia; Tel servicio interurban '''Fernwaffen Pl telearmas '''Fernzug traino del grande lineas '''Ferse talon; j-m auf den ~n sein/sitzen: persequer alicuno sur le talones '''Fersenbein calcaneo '''Fersengeld ~ geben: monstrar le talones; fugir '''fertig preste; (beendet) finite; ~ werden: finir; mit et. ~ sein: haber finite/terminate alique; mit et. ~ werden können: esser capace de facer alique; (Kleider) confectionate; (vollendet) ultimate '''fertigbekommen finir, ultimar; fig esser capace de '''fertigbringen finir, ultimar; fig esser capace de '''Fertigfabrikat producto finite '''Fertigkeit habilitate; dexteritate; (Erfahrung) experientia, practica; (mechanische) routine (F) '''fertigmachen terminar, apprestar, finir; sich ~: preparar se '''fertigstellen ultimar, completar; (herstellen) fabricar '''Fertigung (Herstellung) fabrication, production '''Fertigware producto finite/manufacturate '''Fes Mus famolle, bemolle; (Mütze, Fez) fez (Tr) '''fesch elegante, chic (F) '''Fessel (Band) ligamine; (Kette) catena; (Hand~) manica; in ~n legen: s. fesseln '''Fesselballon ballon captive, aerostato '''fesseln incatenar; attachar -sch-, ligar; fig interessar, captivar '''fesselnd interessante, captivante '''fest firme (a. Land u. fig); solide (a. Phys); (Punkt, Preis) fixe, constante; (Schlaf) profunde; Mil forte; ~en Fuß fassen: prender pede; (Gewebe) compacte, clause; (Tuch) resistente; (Börse) sustenite; ~ werden: solidificar se; (gerinnen) coagular se Fest festa, festivitate; Mus festival; frohes ~!: bon festas! '''Festabend vigilia de festa; (feierl. Abend) soirée (F) solemne '''Festakt solemnitate '''festangestellt empleate fixe '''Festaufführung representation de gala '''Festbeleuchtung illumination '''festbesoldet salariate; con salario fixe '''festbinden ligar/attachar -sch- (solidemente) '''Feste Mil fortalessa; (Himmel~) firmamento '''Festessen banchetto, festino '''festfahren arenar (se); fixar se in fango '''festfressen Techn sich ~: blocar se '''Festgabe homage '''Festgelage banchetto, festino '''festhalten vt tener firme; (festnehmen) arrestar; (zurückhalten) retener; vi an et. ~: tener ad alique Festhalten attachamento -sch- (a) '''festigen consolidar, firmar; (Gesundheit) fortificar; (Währung) stabilisar '''Festigkeit firmitate, soliditate; stabilitate; (Unbeweglichkeit) fixitate '''Festigung consolidation '''festklammern crampar; fixar per crampas '''festkleben collar/glutinar solidemente; vi adherer (a); esser collate/glutinate '''Festland terra firme; continente '''festlegen fixar; (Plan) stabilir; (bestimmen) determinar; sich auf et. ~: obligar se ad alique; Hdl immobilisar; Mar sich ~: ancorar se '''festlich festive; (feierlich) solemne; (prunkvoll) pompose '''Festlichkeit festivitate, solemnitate, ceremonia '''festliegen esser immobilisate; (Termin) esser fixate; Mar esser ammarrate/ancorate; (Kapital) esser immobile '''Festlokal sala de festa/resp. del festas '''festländisch continental '''festmachen fixar; attachar -sch-; Hdl confirmar; Mar ammarrar '''Festmahl banchetto, festino '''Festmeter stereo '''festnageln clavar; fig j-n ~: compromitter alicuno '''Festnahme arrestation, captura; (Haft) detention '''festnehmen arrestar, apprehender; (festhalten) detener '''Festrede discurso solemne/resp. official; (akademische) oration de sapientia '''festsaugen sich ~: attachar -sch- se per suction '''festschnallen buclar; cincturar; stringer le cinctura '''festschnüren attachar -sch- (per cordetta); serrar (per laciar) '''festschrauben vitar '''Festschrift publication commemorative; (für j-n) homage '''festsetzen fixar, stabilir; (gesetzl.) decretar; (vertragl.) stipular; Mil sich ~: facer se forte '''Festsetzung fixation, stabilimento, stipulation; (Festnahme) arresto, arrestation '''festsitzen esser fixate solidemente; fig esser immobilisate; (durch Panne) esser in panna '''Festspiel festival '''feststampfen fullar '''feststecken attachar -sch-, fixar '''feststehen (man)tener se firme; fig esser certe '''feststehend fig certe; (Ziel) fixe '''feststellen constatar; (Maschine) blocar; (bestimmen) determinar; (beweisen) provar; (j-n) identificar '''Feststellung constatation, blocage, identification '''Festtag die de festa '''festtreten fullar '''Festung fortalessa; placia forte '''Festungsbau fortification '''Festungshaft detention (in un fortalessa) '''Festungswall bastion '''Festungswerk fortification '''Festvorstellung representation/spectaculo de gala '''Festvortrag conferentia inaugural '''Festzug cortegio '''Fetisch fetiche (F) '''Fetischismus fetichismo -sch- '''Fetischist fetichista -sch- '''fett grasse; ~ machen, ~ werden: ingrassiar; ~ drucken: imprimer per typos grass(ett)e Fett grassia; mit ~ bestreichen: ingrassar '''Fettauge oculo (del bouillon (F)) '''Fettdruck impression per typos grass(ett)e '''fetten ingrassar; Techn lubrificar; (Haare) pomadar '''Fettfleck macula de grassia '''fetthaltig adipose '''fettig grassiose, unctuose '''Fettigkeit grassia, unctuositate '''Fettkohle carbon bituminose '''Fettkraut pinguicula '''fettleibig obese, panciute '''Fettleibigkeit obesitate '''Fettnäpfchen ins ~ treten; parlar crudemente/indiscretemente '''Fettpapier papiro vege tal/impermeabile '''Fettschicht strato de grassia '''fettschmieren lubrificar '''Fettschrift scriptura grass(ett)e '''Fettsucht obesitate '''Fettwanst fam pancia, grosse ventre; Pers panciuto, ventruto '''Fetzen pecietta, retalio; in ~ reißen: dispeciar, lacerar '''feucht humide; (angefeuchtet) molliate '''Feuchtigkeit humiditate '''Feuchtigkeitsanzeiger hygroscopio '''Feuchtigkeitsmesser m hygrometro '''feudal feudal '''Feudalismus feudalismo '''Feuer foco, igne; ~ fangen: preder foco; inflammar se; ~ geben: (f. die Zigarre) dar foco; (Mil schießen) tirar; Mil unter ~ nehmen: aperir le foco (super); das ~ anstecken: accender le foco; ~ anlegen: incendiar; (~sbrunst) incendio; ~ und Flamme für et. sein: enthusiasmar se pro alique; esser (toto) foco e flamma pro alique; fig calor, ardor '''Feueralarm alarma de incendio '''feuerartig ignee '''Feuerbereich Mil zona de foco '''Feuerbestattung cremation, incineration '''feuerbeständig que resiste al foco; Chem, Techn refractari '''Feuerbrand tison '''Feuereifer fervor, ardor '''feuerfest incombustibile; a prova de foco '''Feuergefahr periculo de incendio '''Feuergefecht combatto de tiro '''feuergefährlich (facilemente) inflammabile '''Feuerglocke campana de alarma/incendio '''Feuerhaken (der Feuerwehr) croc ad incendio; (Schüreisen) attisator '''Feuerherd focar; camino; (Brandstätte) focar de incendio '''Feuerkugel Astr bolide '''Feuerleiter f scala de incendio '''Feuerleitung Mil direction del tiro '''Feuerlöscher extinctor (de incendios) '''Feuermelder avisator de incendio '''feuern facer foco (a. Mil) '''Feuerpause Mil interruption del foco '''Feuerprobe prova del foco; (Probealarm) simulacro de un incendio '''Feuerrad girandola (I) '''Feuerraum focar '''Feuersbrunst incendio '''Feuerschaden damno de per incendio; sinistro '''Feuerschiff nave-pharo '''Feuerschirm (Ofenschirm) parafoco '''Feuersglut brasa '''feuersicher incombustibile; a prova de foco '''feuerspeiend ignivome; ~er Berg: vulcano '''Feuerspritze pumpa de/pro incendio '''Feuerstahl (aciero) accenditor '''Feuerstein silice; (für Feuerzeug) petra pro accenditor '''Feuerstelle focar '''Feuertaufe baptismo de foco '''Feuertod morte supplicio sur le pyra; den ~ erleiden: morir sur le pyra '''Feuerung (Brennmat.) combustibile; (Feuerstelle) focar; (Heizen) calefaction '''Feuerversicherung assecurantia contra incendios '''Feuerwache posto de pumperos '''Feuerwaffe arma de foco '''Feuerwehr pumperos Pl '''Feuerwehrmann pumpero '''Feuerwerk foco de artificio '''Feuerwerker pyrotechnico '''Feuerzange tenalia '''Feuerzeichen fanal '''Feuerzeug accenditor '''Feuerüberfall Mil assalto bombardamento per surprisa '''Feuilleton feuilleton (F) '''Feuilletonist feuilletonista föitonista '''Feuilletonistin feuilletonista föitonista '''feurig ardente, focose; (funkelnd) scintillante; (Wild) impetuose; fig fervide, fervente '''ff. et. aus dem ~ verstehen: cognoscer alique a fundo '''Fiasko fiasco; ~ machen: facer fiasco '''Fibel abecedario; (Schmuck) fibula '''Fiber fibra '''Fichte picea; abiete rubie '''Fichtennadel agulia de picea '''Fichtenwald pineto '''Fichtenzapfen pinea, cono de picea/pino '''fidel allegre '''Fidibus flammifero de papiro (pro accender le pipa) '''Fieber febre '''fieberartig febril '''fieberfrei sin febre '''Fieberfrost fremito de febre '''fieberhaft febrose, febril '''fieberig febrose, febril '''fieberkrank febricitante '''Fieberkurve curva de febre '''Fiebermittel febrifugo '''fiebern haber febre '''Fieberrinde quina(-quina) '''Fieberthermometer thermometro clinic/medical '''Fiedel violino '''Fiedelbogen archetto '''fiedeln raspar/grattar sur le violino '''fiedern implumar; s.a. federn '''Fiedler violinista '''Fiedlerin violinista '''Figur figura; (Körperwuchs) statura, talia; (Schach) pecia '''figürlich figurate '''Filet Kochk filet (F); (Wirkware) filetto '''Filetbeefsteak beefsteak (E) de filet (F) '''Filetbraten filet (F) rostite '''Filiale succursal; (Tochtergesellschaft) filial '''Filigran filigrana '''Film film (E); pellicula '''Filmapparat apparato cinematogaphic '''Filmatelier studio '''Filmaufnahme prisa de vistas '''Filmbearbeitung adaptation cinematographic '''Filmdiva stella de cinema '''filmen filmar; realisar un film (E) '''Filmfachmann cineasta '''Filmindustrie industria cinematographic '''Filmkamera camera (cinematographic) '''Filmleinwand schermo '''Filmpack filmpack (E), cassa de films (E) '''Filmregisseur director de scena cinematographic '''Filmschauspieler actor de cinema '''Filmschauspielerin actrice de cinema '''Filmspule bobina de film (E) '''Filmstar stella de cinema '''Filmstern stella de cinema '''Filmstreifen banda (de un film (E)); pellicula '''Filmtheater cinema '''Filmverleih location/distribution de film(s) (E) '''Filmvorführer operator; projectionista '''Filmvorführung projection (de film (E)) '''Filmvorstellung session cinematographic/de cinema '''Filter filtro '''filtern filtrar '''Filterzigarette cigarretta con filtro '''filtrieren filtrar '''Filtrierpapier papiro filtro '''Filtriertuch filtro de lana/resp. stoffa; tela filtrante '''Filtrierung filtration '''Filz feltro '''filzen feltrar '''Filzhut cappello de feltro '''filzig feltrate; fig sordide '''Filzlaus pediculo del pube; phthirio inguinal '''Fimmel fam mania, follia; Bot cannabe (femina); (Hopfen) lupulo (femina) '''fimmeln recoltar le cannabe (femina) '''Finale final '''Finanz financia '''Finanzamt officio/administration del financias '''Finanzen Pl financias '''finanziell financiari '''finanzieren financiar '''Finanzierung financiamento '''Finanzjahr anno financiari '''Finanzmann financiero '''Finanzminister ministro del financias '''Finanzministerium ministerio del financias '''Finanzwesen financias Pl '''Findelhaus hospicio pro infantes trovate '''Findelkind infante trovate '''finden trovar; (antreffen) incontrar; sich in et. ~: resignar se/adaptar se ad alique; (sich regeln) das wird sich ~: isto se arrangiara -dzh- '''Finder trovator '''Finderlohn recompensa al trovator '''findig ingeniose '''Findigkeit ingeniositate '''Findling infante trovate; (Stein) rocca/bloco erratic '''Finger digito; kleiner ~: (digito) auricular; sich aus den ~ saugen: inventar; j-m auf die ~ sehen: surveliar alicuno; j-m auf die ~ klopfen: reprimendar alicuno; j-n um den kleinen ~ wickeln (können): facer de alicuno lo que on vole; an den ~n abzählen: contar per le digitos; sich (Dat.) an den ~n abzählen können: esser evidente '''Fingerabdruck impression digital '''Fingerabdruckverfahren dactyloscopia '''Fingerbeere pulpa de digito '''fingerbreit del largor de un digito '''fingerdick del largor de un digito '''fingerfertig agile, dextere '''Fingerfertigkeit agilitate, dexteritate; (Taschenspielerkunst) prestidigitation '''Fingerhut digital (a. Bot) '''Fingerkuppe pulpa de digito '''Fingerling digitiera '''fingern vt palpar; vi agitar/mover le digitos (con agilitate) '''Fingernagel ungue, ungula '''Fingerring anulo, anello '''Fingersatz Mus digitation '''Fingerspitze puncta del digito '''Fingerspitzengefühl tacto; intuition subtil '''Fingersprache dactylologia '''Fingerzeig indication, indicio, aviso '''Fingerübung Mus exercitio de digitation '''fingieren finger, simular '''fingiert ficticie, fictive '''Fink pincion '''finster obscur, tenebrose; fig lugubre '''Finsternis obscuritate, tenebras Pl; Astr eclipse '''Finte fingimento; (List) astutia; (Vorwand) pretexto '''Firlefanz stulteria, futilitate, nescietate '''Firma firma; domo/casa commercial; unter der ~: sub le ration (commercial) '''Firmament firmamento '''firmeln confirmar '''Firmelung confirmation '''Firmenname nomine del firma, ration social '''Firmenregister annuario commercial '''Firmenschild placa de firma, insenia '''Firmenverzeichnis annuario commercial '''Firn nive gelate '''Firnis vernisse '''firnissen vernissar '''First cresta, crista; summitate; (Dach) culmine '''Firstziegel tegula de culmine '''Fis Mus fa diese '''Fisch pisce; (gebratener) fritura '''Fischadler aquila marin/piscator '''Fischangel hamo '''Fischbehälter vivario '''Fischbein balena '''Fischblase vesica de pisce '''Fischbrut juvene pisces; piscettos; (Laich) freca, frega '''Fischdampfer vapor de pisca '''fischen piscar Fischen n pisca '''Fischer piscator '''Fischerboot barca de pisca; (Fangstelle) piscaria '''Fischerei pisca '''Fischfang pisca; Rel der wunderbare ~: le pisca miraculose '''Fischflosse pinna '''Fischgericht platto de pisce '''Fischgräte spina de pisce '''Fischhändler piscero; mercante/mercator de pisces '''Fischkunde ichthyologia '''Fischlaich freca, frega '''Fischleim colla de pisce; ichthyocolla '''Fischmarkt mercato de pisce(s); pischeria '''Fischnetz rete (de piscar) '''Fischotter lutra '''fischreich piscose; abundante in pisce '''Fischreiher hairon '''Fischreuse nassa de pisca '''Fischteich vivario '''Fischweib piscera '''Fischweiher vivario '''Fischzucht piscicultura '''Fischzug piscata '''fiskalisch fiscal '''Fiskus fisco '''Fistel fistula; Mus falsetto '''Fistelstimme voce de falsetto '''Fittich ala (a. fig) '''fix prompte; (flink) agile; ~ und fertig: toto preste; ~e Idee: idea fixe '''Fixierbad banio de fixage '''fixieren fixar; j-n ~: reguardar alicuno fixemente '''Fixiermittel fixativo '''Fixiersalz fixator '''Fixstern stella fixe '''Fixum summa fixe; (Gehalt) salario fixe; fixo '''Fjord fiord (N) '''flach platte; (eben) plan; (seicht) pauco profunde; (niedrig) basse; fig superficial, trivial, banal; ~e Hand: le palma del mano; ~ machen: applattar, applanar '''Flachball (Tennis) balla a raso del rete '''Flachbau domo del sol etage (F) basse '''Flachdach tecto platte '''Flacheisen Techn ferro platte '''Flachheit forma platte; applattamento; fig plattitude, banalitate, trivialitate '''Flachland pais platte; plana '''Flachrelief basse relievo '''Flachrennen cursa platte/sur pista plan '''Flachs lino '''Flachsbau cultura del lino '''Flachsfeld liniera '''Flachshaar capillos blonde clar '''Flachskopf blondino '''Flachstrecke (Sport) percurso plan/platte '''Flachzange pincia/tenalia platte '''flackern vacillar; (Feuer) flammar '''flackernd Adj tremule '''Fladen torta platte '''Flagge bandiera '''flaggen (im)bandierar '''Flaggenstange pertica de bandiera '''Flaggschiff nave-admiral '''Flak artilleria antiaeree '''Flakon flacon (F) '''Flamingo Zool flamingo, phenicoptero '''Flamme flamma; in ~n stehen: esser in flammas '''flammen flammar '''flammend flammante, ardente '''Flammenwerfer lanceaflammas '''Flammeri Kochk pudding (E) gris/frigide; blanc-manger (F) '''Flanell flanella '''flanieren flanar; Su n flaneria '''Flanke flanco; j-m in die ~ fallen: attaccar alicuno de flanco '''Flankenangriff attacco de flanco '''Flankendeckung protection de flanco '''flankieren flancar '''Flansch flangia -dzh- '''Flaps mal educato; rustico, bruto '''Flasche bottilia; (f. Wein etc.) flasco; (Wasser~) carrafa; (Saug~) biberon (F); auf ~n ziehen: imbottiliar; einschließlich ~: vitro includite '''Flaschenbier bira imbottiliate/in bottilia '''Flaschenboden culo de bottilia '''Flaschenhals collo de bottilia '''Flaschenkind baby (E) '''Flaschenkorb corbe a bottilias '''Flaschenzug polea '''flatterhaft volubile; (leichtsinnig) legier -dzh-; (unbeständig) inconstante '''Flatterhaftigkeit volubilitate, legieressa -dzh-, inconstantia '''flattern volettar, papilionar; (Fahne) flottar '''flau debile; (schlaff) molle; (matt) languide, indolente; mir ist ~: io me senti debile; Mar ~er werden: mollir '''Flauheit debilitate, languor '''Flaum villo '''Flaumfeder lanugine '''Flaus (Büschel) tufa; (Stoff) texito molle floccose; bura '''Flausch (Büschel) tufa; (Stoff) texito molle floccose; bura '''Flause mal burla '''Flausenmacher dicitor de mal burlas '''Flaute calma; Hdl morte saison (F) '''Flechse tendine, tendon '''Flechte tressa; Med herpete; Bot lichen '''flechten tressar '''Flechter (Korb~) vannero, corbero, panierero '''Flechtweide salice (tressate) '''Flechtwerk tressatura '''Fleck macula; (Stelle) loco, placia; (Flicken) sartura; (Ort, Lage) sito; nicht vom ~ kommen: non avantiar/progreder '''Flecken m macula; (Markt~) burgo flecken vt macul(ett)ar '''fleckenlos sin macula(s) '''Fleckenseife sapon dismaculatori '''Fleckenwasser aqua dismaculatori '''Fleckfieber febre exanthematic '''fleckig maculate '''Flecktyphus typho exanthematic '''Fledermaus vespertilion '''Flederwisch scopetta (de plumas) '''Flegel flagello; fig villano; mal educato '''Flegelei villania '''flegelhaft villan '''flegelig villan '''Flegeljahre adolescentia; etate ingrate/immatur '''flegeln sich ~: conducer se como un villano; sich ~ auf: distender se sur '''flehen supplicar, implorar Flehen supplication, imploration '''flehend s. flehentlich '''flehentlich supplicante, instante; Adv instantemente, con instantia '''Fleisch carne; (des Obstes) pulpa; sich ins eigene ~ schneiden: nocer a se ipse; ~ werden: incarnar se '''Fleischbank banco de macellero '''Fleischbeschauer inspector de carne (macellate) '''Fleischbrühe bouillon (F) '''Fleischer macellero '''Fleischergesell garson macellero '''Fleischergeselle garson macellero '''Fleischerladen macelleria '''Fleischextrakt extracto de carne '''fleischfarben color de carne '''fleischfressend carnivore '''Fleischfresser carnivoro '''fleischig carnose, carnute; Bot pulpose '''Fleischkammer carniero '''Fleischklösschen|Fleischklößchen bolletta de carne '''Fleischkonserve conserva de carne '''Fleischkost alimentation carnate; (Gericht) platto de carne '''fleischlich carnal '''Fleischlichkeit carnalitate '''fleischlos discarnate; (Essen) vegetarian, sin carne '''Fleischpastete pastata de carne '''Fleischspeise platto de carne '''Fleischsülze gelatina de carne '''Fleischtopf marmita '''Fleischvergiftung intoxication per (ingestion de) carne '''Fleischware carne, salsicieria '''Fleischwaren carne, salsicieria '''Fleischwarenhändler salsiciero '''Fleischwerdung incarnation '''Fleischwunde vulnere in le carne '''Fleischwurst salsicia '''Fleiss|Fleiß diligentia, application, assiduitate '''fleissig|fleißig diligente, applicate, assidue '''flektieren Gram inflecter '''flennen ploraciar, gemer '''Flesche (Fortif.) redente '''fletschen die Zähne ~: monstrar le dentes '''Flexion flexion, inflexion '''Flickarbeit sartura, emendation, repeciamento '''flicken sarcir, emendar, repeciar '''Flicker repeciator, (e)mendator '''Flickschneider sartor (re)mendator '''Flickschuster repeciator de scarpas '''Flickwerk repeciamento; (geistiges) compilation '''Flickwort expletivo; parola expletive '''Flickzeug (Fahrrad) necessaire (F) de reparation '''Flieder lilac; (Holunder) sambuco '''Fliege musca; spanische ~: cantharide; zwei ~n mit einer Klappe schlagen: facer duo effectos in mesme tempore; occider duo muscas aves, conilios con un petra; (Schleife) lasso (E) '''fliegen volar; (im Flugz.) ir in avion; in die Höhe ~: elevar se; in die Luft ~: exploder; Su n aviation '''fliegend Adj volante; (Händler) ambulante; der ~e Holländer: le Nave Phantasma '''Fliegenfenster fenestra paramuscas '''Fliegenfänger attrappa-muscas '''Fliegengewicht (Sport) peso musca '''Fliegenklappe occide-muscas; Bot dionea '''Fliegenpilz muscario '''Fliegenschrank armario paramuscas '''Fliegenwedel chassa-muscas sch- '''Flieger aviator; pilota '''Fliegerabwehr defensa antiaeree '''Fliegeralarm alarma aeree '''Fliegerangriff raid (E) aeree; attacco per aviones '''Fliegeraufnahme photographia aeree '''Fliegerin aviatrice; pilota '''Fliegeroffizier officiero aviator '''Fliegerschule schola de aviation '''Fliegerstaffel esquadrilia de aviones '''Fliegertruppe corpore de aviation '''fliehen fugir '''Fliehkraft fortia centrifuge '''Fliese quadrello; mit ~n belegen: quadrellar '''Fliess|Fließ (obs. f. Bach) rivo '''Fliessarbeit|Fließarbeit labor al banda rolante '''Fliessband|Fließband banda rolante/continue '''fliessen|fließen fluer; (durch) transversar; (ins Meer) imbuccar (in) '''fliessend|fließend fluente, currente; ~ sprechen: parlar currentemente '''Fliesspapier|Fließpapier papiro siccante '''Flimmer luce debile '''flimmern scintillar; (zitternd) vacillar, vibrar; es flimmert mir vor den Augen: punctos vola ante mi oculos '''flink agile, preste; (munter) alerte; (schnell) prompte '''Flinkheit agilitate, prestessa, promptitude '''Flinte fusil; dar, pagar; j-n et. ~ lassen: facer pagar alique ad alicuno; vengiar -dzh- se de alicuno '''Flintenlauf cannon '''Flintenschuss|Flintenschuß tiro de fusil '''Flirt flirt (E) '''flirten flirtar '''Flitter luce debile; (Blättchen) paliettas Pl '''Flittergold auripelle '''Flitterkram cosalias brillante Pl '''Flitterwochen Pl luna de melle '''Flitzbogen arco(-ballista) '''flitzen passar/volar como un flecha -sch- '''Flocke flocco '''flockig floccose '''Flockseide borra de seta '''Flockwolle borra de lana '''Floh pulice '''Flor Bot flor(escentia); fig prosperitate; (Fülle) profusion; (Trauer~) crepe (F) '''Flora flora '''Florett floretto '''Florettfechter florettista '''florieren florer, florescer; fig a. prosperar '''Floskel flor de rhetorica; (Blümchen) flosculo, floretta '''Floss|Floß rate '''Flossbauholz|Floßbauholz ligno (de construction) flottate '''Flossbrücke|Floßbrücke ponte flottante/de rates '''Flosse pinna; aletta (de pisce); Flugz stabilisator '''Flossholz|Floßholz ligno (de construction) flottate '''flott legier -dzh-; alerte; (lustig) allegre; (Schiff) flottante; ~ gehen: ir con le vento in poppa; ~ leben: viver largemente/luxuosemente/gaimente '''Flotte flotta '''Flottenabkommen accordo naval '''Flottenmanöver manovras Pl naval '''Flottenparade revista/parada/defilada/defilata naval '''Flottenstützpunkt base naval '''Flottille flottilia '''flottmachen lancear (un nave); poner a flucto '''Fluch malediction, imprecation; (Lästerung) blasphemia '''fluchbeladen execrate '''fluchen blasphemar; (auf jem.) maledicer alicuno '''Flucht fuga; (aus Gewahrsam) evasion; (Reihe) fila; in die ~ schlagen: poner in fuga '''fluchtartig in fuga; Mil in deroute (F) '''Fluchtlinie Arch alineamento '''Fluchtpunkt puncto de fuga '''Fluchtversuch tentativa de fuga/resp. evasion '''fluchwürdig execrabile, maledicibile '''Flug volo; (Schwarm) volata '''Flugabwehr defensa antiaeree '''Flugbahn trajectoria '''Flugblatt folio volante; (Schmähschrift) pamphleto '''Flugboot hydroaeroplano, hydroavion '''Flugdauer duration del volo '''Flugdienst servicio aeree '''Flugfahrplan horario del servicio aeree '''Flugfeld aerodromo; campo de aviation/volo '''Fluggast passagero (de avion) '''Fluggeschwindigkeit velocitate de volo '''Flughafen aeroporto '''Flughalle hangar (F) de aviones '''Flughaut (der Fledermäuse) membrana alar '''Flugkarte billet de avion '''Fluglehrer pilota instructor '''Fluglinie linea (de navigation) aeree '''Flugmotor motor de avion '''Flugnetz rete aeree '''Flugplatz aerodromo, campo de aviation '''Flugpost posta aeree; per/durch ~: per avion, per via aeree '''flugs presto, volante '''Flugsand sablo/arena mobile/volatile '''Flugschein billet de avion '''Flugschrift pamphleto, libello, folietto '''Flugschüler alumno de schola de aviation; alumno-pilota '''Flugstrecke percurso aeree '''Flugstützpunkt base aeree '''Flugtechnik aeronautica '''Flugverkehr traffico aeree '''Flugwarndienst servicio de vigilantia aeree '''Flugweite radio de action '''Flugwesen aviation '''Flugzeit duration del volo '''Flugzeug avion, aeroplano '''Flugzeugführer pilota '''Flugzeuggeschwader esquadra de aviones '''Flugzeughalle hangar (F) de aviones '''Flugzeugkabine carlinga; cabina/cella de avion '''Flugzeugmutterschiff portaaviones, portaaeroplanos '''Flugzeugrumpf fuselage (F) '''Flugzeugschuppen hangar (F) '''Flugzeugstaffel esquadrilia de aviones '''Flugzeugträger portaaviones, portaaeroplanos '''Flugzeugunglück catastrophe aeree; disastro aviatori '''Flunder platessa '''Flunkerei bluff (E), fanfaronada, mentita '''flunkern bluffar, fanfaronar, mentir '''Fluor fluor '''Fluoreszenz fluorescentia '''fluoreszierend fluorescente '''Flur campos Pl, campania; (Haus~) vestibulo, entrata; (Gang) corridor; (Treppenabsatz) podesto '''Flurhüter guarda campestre '''Flurschaden damnos Pl (causate) in le campo '''Fluss|Fluß riviera; (Strom) fluvio; (Fließen) flucto; Med fluxion; (Met.) fusion; (Rheumat.) rheumatismo; in ~ kommen: comenciar a marchar -sch-; animar se; in ~ bringen: facer marchar; animar '''flussabwärts|flußabwärts a valle '''flussaufwärts|flußaufwärts a monte '''Flussbett|Flußbett lecto de (un) riviera '''Flussfisch|Flußfisch pisce de aqua dulce '''Flussfischerei|Flußfischerei pisca fluvial '''Flussnetz|Flußnetz rete fluvial '''Flusspferd|Flußpferd hippopotamo '''Flussschiffahrt|Flußschiffahrt navigation fluvial '''Flussschiffer|Flußschiffer barchero '''Flussspat|Flußspat spat fluor, fluoruro natural de calcium '''Flussufer|Flußufer ripa '''Flut fluxo, marea alte; (Welle) flucto; (Wogen) undas Pl; fig torrente; (Fülle) plenitude '''fluten fluctuar; es flutet: le marea ascende; (wogen) undear; (sich bewegen) agitar se; fig durch die Straßen ~: inundar le stratas '''Flutzeit (hora del) marea (ascendente) '''Fläche superfacie, superficie; (Seite) facie; (Ebene) plano '''Flächeninhalt superficie; area '''Flächenmass|Flächenmaß mesura de superficie '''Flächenmessung planimetria '''Fläschchen bottilietta, flacon (F) '''flössen|flößen flottar Flößen n flottation '''Flösser|Flößer flottator '''Flösserei|Flößerei transporto per rates '''Flöte flauta '''flöten sonar le flauta '''flötengehen fam perder se; disparer '''Flötenspiel musica de flauta '''Flötenspieler flautista '''Flötenspielerin flautista '''Flöz strato (sedimentari); filon '''flüchten fugir; refugiar se '''flüchtig fugitive; (vergängl.) fugace, passager -dzh-; (eilig) rapide; (oberflächl.) superficial; (vernachlässigt) neglecte; Chem volatile; ~ sehen: intervider '''Flüchtigkeit fugacitate, rapiditate, velocitate; negligentia, volatilitate '''Flüchtigkeitsfehler falta/error de inattention/distraction '''Flüchtling refugiato, fugitivo '''Flügel ala; Mus piano a/de cauda; (Tür~, Fenster~) battente '''Flügeladjutant adjutante de campo '''flügellahm con alas paralysate '''Flügelmann capite de fila '''Flügelpferd Pegaso '''Flügelschlag colpo de ala '''Flügelschraube vite ad alettas '''Flügelstürmer Fußb alero/ala sinistre/resp. dextre '''Flügeltür porta a (duo) battentes '''Flügelweite amplitude del alas (extendite) '''flügge pennate, implumate; (fig heiratsfähig) nubile; (flink) agile; ~ werden: prender le volo; noch nicht ~ sein: esser ancora in le nido '''flüssig liquide, fluide; Hdl a. disponibile; (Stil) fluente; ~ machen: liquefacer, liquidar; Hdl realisar; ~ werden: liquescer '''Flüssigkeit liquido, fluido; (das Flüssigsein) liquiditate, fluiditate; (Stil, Rede) fluentia '''Flüssigmachung (von Kapitalien) realisation '''flüstern murmurar, murmurear; (leise sprechen) susurrar Flüstern n murmure, murmuration, susurro '''flüsternd susurrante '''Flüsterpropaganda propaganda clandestin '''Flüsterstimme mit ~: in voce basse '''Fockmast mast de trinchetto '''Focksegel vela de trinchetto '''Fohlen pullo fohlen parturir pullos; filiar '''Folge sequentia; (Reihe) serie; (Erb~) succession; (Folgerung) consequentia; (Fortsetzung) continuation; (Ergebnis) resultato; (Wirkung) effecto; (Gehorsam) obedientia; ~ leisten: obedir (a); wir haben seiner Einladung ~ geleistet: nos ha acceptate su invitation; e-m Wunsche ~ leisten: satisfacer un desiro; in der ~: subsequentemente '''Folgeerscheinung consequentia '''Folgeleistung obedientia, acceptation '''folgen sequer (Akk.); succeder (a); vi subsequer; (gehorchen) obedir (a); (e-r Einladung) acceptar; (sich ergeben) resultar '''folgend sequente; (später) subsequente; (aufeinander~) successive '''folgendermassen|folgendermaßen in (le) modo/maniera sequente '''folgenlos sin consequentia '''folgenreich ric/grave in consequentias '''folgenschwer ric/grave in consequentias '''folgerichtig consequente, logic '''Folgerichtigkeit consequentia, logica '''folgern concluder (aus: de), deducer (aus: de), arguer; (Logik) inferer '''Folgerung conclusion, deduction '''Folgesatz Gram proposition consecutive; Phil, Math corollario '''folgewidrig inconsequente '''Folgewidrigkeit inconsequentia '''Folgezeit tempore futur; futuro '''folglich per consequente; in consequentia '''folgsam obediente, docile '''Folgsamkeit obedientia, docilitate '''Foliant in-folio '''Folie folio (de metallo) '''Folio (Blatt) folio; (Seite) pagina '''Folter tortura '''Folterbank banco/cavalletto de tortura '''Folterkammer camera de tortura '''Folterknecht torturator '''foltern torturar; (quälen) tormentar '''Folterqual tortura; fig tormento '''Folterwerkzeug instrumento de tortura '''Fonds fundos Pl '''Fontäne fontana '''foppen burlar, mystificar '''Fopperei burla, mystification '''fordern requirer, demandar, exiger; (Recht) revindicar, reclamar; (Opfer) causar; (heraus~) defiar '''Forderung requirimento, demanda, exigentia, revindication, reclamation; (Duell) defia '''Forelle tructa '''Forke furca '''Form forma; (Umgangs~) maniera; (Sport) in ~ sein: esser in forma; in gehöriger ~: in debite forma; (Guß~) modulo; aus der ~ kommen: deformar se; (Machart) faction '''formal formal '''Formalismus formalismo '''Formalist formalista '''Formalistin formalista '''Formalität formalitate '''Format formato '''Formation Geol formation; Mil unitate '''Formblatt imprimito, formulario '''Formel formula '''Formelbuch formulario '''formelhaft formalista '''Formelkram formalitates Pl '''formell formal; ceremoniose '''formen formar; (modeln) modular Formen n formation, modulation '''Formenlehre morphologia '''Formenmensch formalista '''Former Techn formator, modulator '''Formfehler vitio de forma '''Formgebung modulation; fig information '''formieren formar '''formlos informe, amorphe; fig sin manieras/ceremonia '''Formlosigkeit mancantia de formas; character amorphe '''Formsache es ist bloße ~: il es un mer formalitate '''formschön belle '''Formular formulario '''formulieren formular '''Formulierung redaction '''formvollendet de forma perfecte '''formwidrig contrari al formas '''forsch energic, forte '''forschen investigar, recercar; facer recercas; inquirer; (er~) explorar '''forschend scrutatori '''Forscher investigator, recercator, explorator '''Forschung recercas Pl, investigation, exploration '''Forschungsgebiet dominio/campo de recercas/investigation '''Forschungsreise viage de exploration '''Forschungsreisender explorator '''Forst foreste, silva '''Forstakademie schola forestal '''Forstamt officio forestal; administration del aquas e forestes '''Forstaufseher guarda forestal; forestero '''Forstbeamter functionario forestal '''Forstfach foresteria; silvicultura '''Forstfrevel delicto forestal; infringimento del leges forestal '''Forsthaus domo de(l) forestero '''Forstmeister inspector forestal/del aquas e forestes '''Forstrevier districto forestal '''Forstwesen silvicultura '''Forstwirtschaft silvicultura '''Fort forte; (kleines) fortino fort (abwesend) absente; (weit) longe, lontan; (weggegangen) partite; ~!: vamos!, parti!; (vorwärts) avante; ~ (damit)!: foras!; in einem ~: continuemente; und so ~: e assi plus; ~ und ~: semper/sempre '''fortan ab ora/nunc '''fortbegeben sich ~: partir '''Fortbestand continuation, continuitate; mantenimento '''fortbestehen perdurar, continuar a/de exister; subsister, mantener se '''fortbewegen displaciar, remover; sich ~: mover se '''Fortbewegung locomotion '''fortbilden perfectionar '''Fortbildung perfectionamento '''Fortbildungsschule schola complementari/de perfectionamento '''fortbleiben non (re)venir; restar/remaner absente '''fortbringen portar via; levar '''Fortdauer continuation, (per)duration, continuitate '''fortdauern continuar (a/de exister), perdurar '''fortdauernd continue, permanente, perdurante '''forteilen partir in haste '''forterben sich ~: esser hereditari '''fortfahren (abfahren) partir; (fortsetzen) continuar, prosequer; vt (wegschaffen) vehicular via '''fortfallen esser supprimite; non haber loco '''fortführen (fortsetzen) continuar; (wegführen) portar via; levar '''Fortgang (Weggang) partita; (Fortschritt) progresso, avantia; (Entwicklung) developpamento, disveloppamento '''fortgehen partir; (weitergehen) continuar '''fortjagen chassar sch- '''fortkommen partir; (vorwärtskommen) avantiar, progreder Fortkommen n carriera, avantiamento, progresso '''fortlassen lassar partir '''fortlaufen fugir, escappar '''fortlaufend Adj sequite, continue, ininterrupte, progressive '''fortleben continuar a/de viver, superviver '''fortmachen sich ~: discampar, partir, escappar '''fortmüssen deber partir '''fortnehmen levar '''fortpflanzen (sich: se) reproducer, propagar; fig transmitter '''Fortpflanzung reproduction, propagation, transmission; Physiol procreation '''fortreissen|fortreißen aveller; (mitreißen) trainar via '''forträumen levar, disembarassar '''fortrücken displaciar; (vorwärts) avantiar; (zurück) retromover '''fortschaffen transportar (via); levar '''fortscheren sich ~: discampar '''fortschicken inviar, expedir; (entlassen) congeder, dimitter '''fortschreiten avantiar, progreder, progressar '''fortschreitend progressive '''Fortschritt progresso '''Fortschrittler progressista '''fortschrittlich progress/ista,-ive '''fortsehnen sich ~: desirar ardentemente partir '''fortsetzen continuar '''Fortsetzung continuation; ~ folgt: a continuar '''fortstürzen exir precipitatemente '''forttragen portar via '''forttreiben expeller '''fortwirken continuar a/de ager/collaborar usw '''fortwährend continue; Adv continuemente '''fortziehen vt traher/trainar via; vi partir; (aus der Wohnung) translocar; (auswandern) emigrar '''Forum foro '''foto- s. photo- '''Foxtrott fox-trot (E) '''Foyer Theat foyer (F) '''Fracht carga, transporto; Mar cargo; frete '''Frachtbrief littera de cargamento; Mar cognoscimento; polissa de cargamento '''Frachtdampfer cargo '''Frachtflugzeug avion de carga '''frachtfrei franc de porto '''Frachtfuhrwesen camionage, carrettage '''Frachtführer carrettero, camionero '''Frachtgebühr costos de transporto '''Frachtgeld porto, fretage '''Frachtgeschäft firma agentia de transporto '''Frachtgesellschaft messageria '''Frachtgut (merces/mercantia per) parve velocitate '''Frachtsatz tarifa/taxa de transporto '''Frachtschiff cargo '''Frachtstück pacco, paccage '''Frachtverkehr transporto de merces '''Frachtwagen camion '''Frachtzuschlag taxa supplementari '''Frack frac/fraque '''Frage question (stellen: poner); (Nach~) demanda; Gram interrogation; (Streit~) problema; in ~ stehend: in question; in ~ stellen: poner in question/dubita; das ist außer ~: isto es foris de dubita; in ~ kommen: venir in question; interessar; das kommt bei ihm nicht in Frage: isto non le interessa; isto non veni in question pro ille '''Fragebogen questionario '''Fragefürwort pronomine interrogative '''fragen demandar (alique ad alicuno); (aus~) questionar; (prüfend) interrogar; es fragt sich: il importa saper '''fragend interrogative '''Fragender interrogator, questionator '''Frager interrogator, questionator '''Fragesatz proposition interrogative '''Fragesteller interrogator '''Fragestellerin interrogatrice '''Fragestellung Gram construction interrogative; (Phil usw) position del problema; maniera de poner le problema '''Fragewort particula interrogative '''Fragezeichen puncto de interrogation '''fraglich in question; (zweifelhaft) dubitose, discutibile '''fraglos indiscutibile, indubitabile '''Fragment fragmento '''fragmentarisch fragmentari '''fragwürdig questionabile, dubitose '''Fraktion Math fraction; (Gruppe) gruppo '''Fraktur Med fractura '''Frakturschrift characteres Pl german/gothic '''frank (frei) franc; Adv franco Frank (Münze) franco (francese resp. suisse) '''Frankatur francatura '''frankieren francar '''Frankierung francatura '''franko Fin franco '''Franse frangia -dzh- '''Fransenbesatz frangiatura -dzh- '''Fransenmacher frangiero -dzh- '''Franzbranntwein aqua de vita de Francia '''Frass|Fraß (Essen) repasto, nutritura; fam mangialia -dzh-; (Viehfutter) forrage '''Fratze grimasse (F); (Zerrbild) caricatura; (häßliches Gesicht) visage grottesc; ~n schneiden: facer grimasses; grimassar '''fratzenhaft grottesc '''Fratzenschneider grimassero '''Fratzenschneiderin grimassera '''Frau femina; (Ehe~) sposa, uxor; (Anrede) seniora; e-e ~ nehmen: maritar/sposar se; (Haus~) femina de casa '''Frauenarbeit labor feminin/del feminas '''Frauenarzt gynecologo; medico pro feminas '''Frauenbewegung feminismo, movimento feminista '''Frauenfeind misogyno '''Frauenhaar Bot capillaria, adianto '''frauenhaft feminesc '''Frauenkloster convento (de feminas) '''Frauenrechtler feminista '''Frauenrechtlerin feminista '''Frauenstimmrecht suffragio de voto feminin '''Frauenzimmer fig feminacia '''frech insolente, impertinente; (kühn) audac(ios)e '''Frechheit insolentia, impertinentia; audacia '''Fregatte fregata '''frei libere; (von e-r Verpflichtung) exempte; (offen) aperte; (Beruf) liberal; (~mütig) franc; (kostenlos) gratuite; (porto~) franco, franc; ~ (ins) Haus: franc a domicilio; aus ~en Stücken: spontaneemente, de bon grado, sponte; j-m ~e Hand lassen: dar carta blanc ad alicuno; ~e Stelle: empleo vacante; unter ~em Himmel: al aere libere; ~er Tag: die feriate; ich bin so ~: io prende le libertate; auf ~em Feld: in campo aperte; aus ~er Hand schießen: tirar sin appoio; (Schule) ~er Tag: jornata libere; ~ lassen (nicht beschreiben): lassar in blanco '''Freiantenne antenna exterior '''Freiantwort responsa pagate '''Freibad piscina; banio al aere libere '''Freiballon globo aerostatic '''Freibank banco de carne de qualitate inferior '''Freibeuter corsario, pirata '''Freibillet billet gratuite/de favor '''freibleibend sin ingagiamento-dzh-/compromisso '''Freibrief charta; littera de franchitia; privilegio; passaporto '''Freidenker libere pensator '''Freidenkertum libere pensata/pensamento '''Freie aere libere '''freien cortesar, galantear, facer le corte (a); peter/demandar in maritage; demandar le mano (de) '''Freier pretendente '''Freiersfüsse|Freiersfüße auf ~n gehen: ir cortesar '''Freiexemplar exemplar gratuite '''Freifläche spatio libere '''Freifrau baronessa '''Freigabe (Sperrkonto) disblocamento; (Rückgabe) restitution '''freigeben poner in libertate; (zurückgeben) restituer; (Schule) dar vacantias/resp. un die ferial; (befreien) liberar; (bürgerl.) emancipar '''freigebig generose, liberal, munificente '''Freigebigkeit generositate, liberalitate, munificentia '''Freigebung liberation, emancipation '''Freigeist s. Freidenker, Freidenkertum '''Freigelassener (röm. Gesch.) liberto '''Freigepäck bagage gratuite '''Freihafen porto franc '''Freihafenzone zona franc de porto '''freihalten (Straße, Platz) lassar libere, reservar; Pers pagar a biber mangiar [-dzh-] pro alicuno; pagar le expensas de alicuno '''Freihandel libere excambio '''Freihandzeichnen designo a mano libere/levate '''Freiheit libertate; (von Lasten) exemption; dichterische ~: licentia poetic; in ~ setzen: poner in libertate; der ~ berauben: privar de libertate; Jur sequestrar; sich die ~ nehmen: prender le libertate '''freiheitlich liberal '''Freiheitsberaubung sequestration; privation de libertate; detention illegal '''Freiheitsdrang sete/anxietate de libertate '''Freiheitskrieg guerra de independentia '''Freiheitsstrafe imprisionamento; detention; pena de reclusion '''freiheraus francamente; con franchitia '''Freiherr baron '''freihändig Hdl del mano al mano; in le mercato libere; (Velofahren) a manos libere; (Zeichnen) a mano libere/levate '''Freikarte billet gratuite/de favor '''freikommen liberar se; Jur esser absolvite '''Freikorps corpore/corps (F) de voluntarios '''freilassen lassar libere, relaxar '''Freilassung liberation '''Freilauf (Fahrrad) rota libere '''freilegen poner a discoperto, discoperir; (Weg) aperir '''freilich (bekräftigend) certo, sin dubita; (einschränkend) totevia '''Freilichtbühne theatro/scena al aere libere '''Freilichtmalerei pictura al aere libere '''freimachen delivrar, liberar; (Briefe) francar; sich ~: emancipar se (de) '''Freimachung delivrantia, liberation, emancipation; (Briefe) francatura '''Freimarke timbro '''Freimaurer (franc)mason '''Freimaurerei (franc)masoneria '''Freimut franchitia '''freimütig franc, sincer '''Freischar corpore/corps (F) de voluntarios '''Freischule schola gratuite '''Freischwimmer natator qualificate '''Freischärler guerrillero (Sp) '''Freischüler stipendiario '''Freischütz franc tirator '''Freischütze franc tirator '''Freisinn spirito liberal; Pol liberalismo '''freisinnig liberal '''freisprechen absolver '''Freisprechung absolution; verdicto de non culpabilitate '''Freispruch s. Freisprechung '''Freistaat stato libere, republica '''Freistadt citate libere '''freistehen es steht Ihnen ~: vos es libere (de) '''Freistelle (Schule) stipendio; bursa; loco gratuite '''freistellen Mil exemptar (del servicio militar); j-m et. ~: lassar alicuno libere de facer alique '''Freistoss|Freistoß (Sport) colpo libere/franc '''Freistunde hora libere/de recreation '''Freistätte refugio '''Freitag venerdi '''freitags le venerdi '''Freitisch pension/mensa gratuite '''Freitod suicidio, morte voluntari '''Freitreppe perron (F); scala exterior '''Freiumschlag inveloppe timbrate/francate '''freiwillig voluntari; spontanee; Adv sponte, spontaneemente, de bon grado '''Freiwilliger voluntario '''Freiwilligkeit spontaneitate '''Freizeit horas Pl/tempore libere; (Muße) otio '''freizügig libere de seliger su domicilio '''Freizügigkeit libertate de (seliger su) domicilio/residentia '''Freiübungen exercitios Pl (legier) de gymnastica '''fremd (ausländisch) estranier, extere; (seltsam) estranie; er ist mir ~: io non le cognosce; (anderen gehörig) alien; (unbekannt) incognite '''fremdartig heterogene, heterogenee; (seltsam) estranie '''Fremdartigkeit heterogeneitate, estranitate '''Fremde pais estranier; estraniero; in der/resp. die ~: al estraniero/extero '''Fremdenbuch libro/registro del viagiatores-dzh-/estranieros '''Fremdenfeind xenophobo '''fremdenfeindlich xenophobe '''Fremdenführer guida, cicerone (I) '''Fremdenheim pension '''Fremdenindustrie industria del tourismo tu- '''Fremdenlegion legion estranier '''Fremdenlegionär legionario '''Fremdenverkehr tourismo tu- '''Fremdenzimmer camera (de hospite); (privat) camera de amico/visitante '''Fremder estraniero '''fremdgehen adulterar '''Fremdherrschaft domination estranier '''Fremdkörper corpore estranier '''Fremdling (Ausländer) estraniero '''fremdländisch estranier; (exotisch) exotic '''Fremdsprache lingua estranier/extere '''fremdsprachig de/resp. in lingua estranier; ~er Unterricht: inseniamento del linguas estranier '''fremdsprachlich de/resp. in lingua estranier; ~er Unterricht: inseniamento del linguas estranier '''Fremdwort parola estranier '''Frequenz a. Elektr frequentia; (häufiger Besuch) frequentation '''Frequenzband (Radio) zona de frequentia '''Freske fresco '''Fresko fresco '''Freskogemälde pictura a fresco '''Fresse fam visage, bucca, buccacia, grunnio; j-m in die ~ schlagen: rumper/colpar le bucca grunnio ad alicuno '''fressen mangiar -dzh-; (Raubtier a.) devorar; (verschlingen) glutir; fig consumer; um sich ~: extender se; e-n Narren an j-m gefressen haben: esser folle de alicuno Fressen n s. Fraß; ein gefundenes ~ für: un manna pro '''Fresser fam glutton, (in)glutitor '''Fressgier|Freßgier gluttonia; voracitate '''fressgierig|freßgierig glutton, vorace '''Fresssucht|Freßsucht gluttonia '''Fresstrog|Freßtrog trogo, alveo '''Frettchen furetto '''Freude gaudio, delecto; (Fröhlichkeit) allegressa, gaitate; (Genugtuung) satisfaction; (Vergnügen) placer; seine ~ haben an: complacer se in '''Freudenbezeigung jubilo '''Freudenbotschaft bon nova; nova gaudiose '''Freudenfest jubilation '''Freudenfeuer foco de gaudio '''Freudengeschrei critos Pl de gaudio/allegressa '''Freudenhaus domo/casa de tolerantia '''Freudenmädchen prostituta '''Freudentag die de allegressa/festa/jubilation '''Freudentaumel transporto de gaudio/allegressa '''Freudentränen lacrimas de gaudio '''freudestrahlend radiante de gaudio/allegressa '''freudetrunken ebrie de gaudio/allegressa '''freudig gaudiose, allegre '''freudlos triste '''freudvoll gaudiose, allegre '''freuen allegrar, facer/causar placer (a); es freut mich, zu: io es felice de; sich ~: allegrar se (über: de) '''Freund amico; als Freund: como/qua amico '''Freundin amica '''freundlich amic, amical, amicabile, amabile; seien Sie bitte so ~ zu: habe (per favor) le bonitate de '''Freundlichkeit amabilitate, amicabilitate '''Freundschaft amicitate; aus ~: per amicitate; ~ schließen (mit): devenir amico (de) '''freundschaftlich amicabile '''Freundschaftsbezeigung prova de amicitate '''Freundschaftsspiel (Sport) match (E) amical '''Freundschaftsvertrag tractato de amicitate '''Frevel delicto; (Verbrechen) crimine; Rel sacrilegio; (Schmach) ultrage '''frevelhaft delictuose, criminal, sacrilege/impie '''Frevelmut temeritate '''freveln committer un delicto; Rel peccar '''Freveltat delicto; (Verbrechen) crimine; Rel sacrilegio; (Schmach) ultrage '''Frevler delinquente, criminal, malfactor; Rel sacrilego '''Frevlerin delinquente, criminal, malfactrice '''Friede pace; in ~: in pace; ~ schließen: concluder le pace '''Frieden s. Friede '''Friedensbedingungen conditiones de pace '''Friedensbewegung movimento pacifista '''Friedensbotschaft message de pace '''Friedensbruch ruptura/violation del pace '''Friedenspfeife pipa de pace '''Friedensrichter judice de pace '''Friedensschluss|Friedensschluß conclusion del pace '''Friedensstifter pacificator '''Friedensstörer perturbator del pace '''Friedensverhandlungen negotiationes Pl de pace '''Friedensvertrag tractato de pace '''Friedensvorschlag proposition de pace '''Friedenszeit in ~en: in tempore de pace '''friedfertig pacific, pacibile '''Friedfertigkeit character pacific, pacibilitate; (Sanftmut) placiditate '''Friedhof cemeterio '''friedlich pacific, pacibile '''friedliebend qui ama le pace, pacibile, placide '''frieren gelar; es friert: il gela; es friert mich: io ha frigido; mir ~ die Hände: io ha frigido al manos; (stärker) io ha le manos gelate '''Fries Arch friso; (Gewebe) frisa '''Friesel Med febre miliari '''Frieselfieber Med febre miliari '''Frikadelle fricadella '''Frikassee fricassee (F) '''frisch fresc; (neu) nove, novelle; (eben geschehen) recente; (gesund) vive; (flink) alerte; ~ gestrichen! (Warnung) attention, pictura!; die Wand ist ~ gestrichen: le muro pariete es pingite vernissate fresc(amente); von ~em: de nove; auf ~er Tat: in flagrante delicto; ~ und munter: fresc e alerte; ~e Luft schöpfen: prender le aere; ~ machen: refrescar; ~ auf!: vamos! '''Frische frescor; (Jugend~) vigor '''frischen (Eisen) raffinar '''Frischfleisch carne fresc '''Frischling apretto; juvene apro '''frischweg sin hesitar '''Friseur perrucchero, barbero '''Friseuse perrucchera '''frisieren pectinar '''Frisierladen salon de perrucchero/barbero/perrucchera '''Frisiermantel blusa de pectinatrice usw '''Frisiersalon salon de perrucchero/barbero/perrucchera '''Frisiertisch toilette (F) '''Frisierumhang cappa de pectinatura '''Frist (bestimmter Zeitraum) termino; (Aufschub) dilation, prorogation; (Aufschubgewährung) moratorio '''Fristablauf expiration del termino/dilation '''fristen prorogar, prolongar; sein Leben (mühsam) ~: ganiar penosemente su vita; viver difficilemente '''fristlos sin preaviso/termino fixe '''Fristverlängerung prorogation/prolongation del termino '''Frisur pectinatura '''frivol frivole; (leichtfertig) legier -dzh- '''Frivolität frivolitate, legieressa -dzh- '''froh gaudiose, felice, contente; ~e Ostern usw: felice pascha; s-s Lebens nicht ~ werden: non gauder del vita/existentia '''frohlocken jubilar, exultar (über: re); (triumphieren) triumphar Frohlocken n jubilation, exultation '''Frohsinn gaitate, jovialitate '''frohsinnig gai, jovial '''fromm pie, religiose; (andächtig) devote; (mitleidig) pietose; (Wunsch) van; (Pferd) quiete '''frommen j-m ~: esser profitabile ad alicuno; zu et. ~: esser utile ad alique; servir ad alicuno '''Fronarbeit labor/servicio compulsori; fig sclavitude '''fronarbeiten facer labor compulsori '''Frondienst labor/servicio compulsori; fig sclavitude '''Fronleichnam s. Fronleichnamsfest '''Fronleichnamsfest festa/die del Corpore de Christo '''Fronpflicht subjection a labor compulsori '''Front Arch faciada, frontispicio; Mil fronte; ~ machen gegen: facer fronte a '''Frontabschnitt sector '''frontal de fronte, frontal '''Frontangriff attacco de fronte '''Frontdienst servicio al fronte '''Frontkämpfer combattente (alter: ancian, ex-) '''Frosch rana; (Feuerwerk) petardo '''Froschader Anat vena ranin '''froschartig ranin '''Froschlaich ovos Pl/frega de rana '''Froschmann homine/viro rana '''Froschperspektive perspectiva de infra a supra '''Froschschenkel coxa de rana '''Froschteich raniera '''Frost gelo; (Kälte) frigido '''frostbeständig resistente al gelo '''Frostbeule gelatura '''frostig gelide, frigide; (stärker) glacial '''Frostigkeit frigor, frigiditate '''Frostschaden damno causate per le gelo '''Frostschutzmittel antigelo '''Frostwetter tempore/temperie de gelo '''frottieren fricar, frictionar '''Frottiertuch toalia pilute/pilose '''Frucht fructo; (Ergebnis) resultato; die ersten Früchte: le primitias; (Fötus) feto '''fruchtbar fecunde; (viel liefernd) productive; Ackb fertile; (Mensch, Tier) prolific; ~ machen: fecundar, fertilisar '''Fruchtbarkeit fecunditate, productivitate, fertilitate '''Fruchtbaum arbore fructal/de fructos '''Fruchtboden Bot receptaculo (floral) '''fruchtbringend fructifere; fig fructuose, profitabile '''Fruchteis gelato de fructos '''fruchten fructar; portar fructos; nichts ~: remaner infructuose '''Fruchtfleisch pulpa/carne (de un fructo) '''Fruchtfolge rotation del recoltas/messes/fructos '''Fruchtgehänge guirlanda de fructos '''Fruchtgehäuse pericarpio '''Fruchthülle pericarpio '''Fruchtkeim germine '''Fruchtknoten ovario '''fruchtlos infructuose, sterile; fig a. inutile '''Fruchtlosigkeit infructuositate, sterilitate, inutilitate '''Fruchtmus marmelada '''Fruchtpresse pressa a fructos '''fruchtreich fructuose, abundante in fructos '''Fruchtsaft succo de fructo; (eingemachter) sirop '''Fruchtschale cuppa a fructos; Bot pelle '''Fruchtwechsel rotation del recoltas/messes/fructos '''Fruchtwein vino de fructo; (Apfelwein) cidra '''Fräse fresa '''fräsen fresar '''Fräser fresator '''Fräsmachine fresatrice, machina de fresar '''Fräulein senioretta '''fröhlich gai, allegre, gaudiose '''Fröhlichkeit gaitate, allegressa '''Frömmelei bigoteria '''frömmeln facer le bigot; affectar devotion '''frömmelnd bigot '''Frömmigkeit pietate, devotion, religiositate '''Frömmler bigot '''Frömmlerin bigot '''frönen abandonar se (a); fig indulger (in, a) '''frösteln tremer de frigido '''früh Adj matinal, matutinal; (zu ~, vorzeitig) prematur; (Verstand) precoce; ~es Obst: primitia; (anfängl.) prim(itiv)e; Adv tosto, de bon hora, cito; (vorzeitig) prematurmente; morgen ~: deman matino; heute ~: iste matino; von ~ bis spät: del matino al vespere; um 5 Uhr ~: a cinque horas del matino; ~ aufstehen: esser matinal '''Frühaufsteher homine matinal '''Frühe matino; in aller ~: multo tosto/matinalmente '''früher (Komp. v. früh) plus tosto/matinal; (ehemalig) Adj ancian; (vorhergehend) precedente, anterior; Adv olim, antea, anteriormente, ancianmente '''frühest Adj (erst) le prime; (ältest) le plus ancian '''frühestens le plus tosto '''Frühgeburt parto prematur/precoce '''Frühjahr primavera '''Frühkonzert concerto matinal '''Frühling primavera, ver '''Frühlings Frühlings-: Adj primaveral, vernal; de primavera/ver '''Frühmesse matinas Pl '''frühmorgens de bon matino '''Frühnebel nebula matinal '''Frühobst primitia(s), fructos precoce '''frühreif precoce '''Frühreife precocitate '''Frühschoppen pinta matinal '''Frühstück jentaculo, jentar '''frühstücken jentar '''frühzeitig Adj precoce, prematur; Adv de bon hora, tosto '''Frühzeitigkeit precocitate, prematuritate '''Frühzug traino de bon matino '''Frühzündung (Auto) ignition/accension avantiate/anticipate, preignition; auf ~ einstellen: avantiar ad ignition '''Fuchs vulpe (Adj vulpin) (masculo resp. femina); junger ~: vulpetto; (Mensch) vulpon, astuto; (Pferd) alazan; (Student) novo, studente del prime semestre '''Fuchsaffe maki '''fuchsartig vulpin '''Fuchsbau cubil (de vulpe); vulpiera '''Fuchseisen trappa a/de vulpe '''fuchsen vt vexar, intrigar; (v.r.) sich ~: rabiar; vi (Spiel) fraudar '''Fuchsfalle trappa a/de vulpe '''Fuchsie Bot fuchsia '''Fuchsin Chem fuchsina '''Fuchsjagd chassa sch- del vulpe '''Fuchspelz pellicia/pelle de vulpe '''Fuchsschwanz cauda de vulpe; Bot a. vulpino, amaranto; (Art Säge) serra con impugnatura aperte '''fuchsteufelswild furiose, furibunde, foras de se '''fuchswild furiose, furibunde, foras de se '''Fuchtel ferula '''fuchteln mit den Händen ~: agitar le manos; gesticular '''Fuder carrettata; (Faß) grosse/grande botte '''Fug derecto; mit ~ und Recht: con plen/tote derecto '''Fuge Mus fuga; Anat commissura; Techn junctura '''fugen junger '''Fuhre carrettata, carrata '''Fuhrgeld costos Pl de carreo/transporto/carreage/camionage '''Fuhrlohn costos Pl de carreo/transporto/carreage/camionage '''Fuhrmann carr(ett)ero, camionero; (Kutscher) cochiero -sch-; Astr a. Auriga (La) '''Fuhrpark parco '''Fuhrunternehmen interprisa de transportos '''Fuhrunternehmer interprenditor de transportos '''Fuhrwerk vehiculo; (zweirädrig) carretta '''Fuhrwesen transportos Pl; Mil traino '''Fund objecto trovate; (Erfindung) discoperta '''Fundament fundamento '''fundamental fundamental '''Fundbüro officio/bureau (F) del objectos trovate '''Fundgeld recompensa (pro objectos trovate) '''Fundgrube mina (de discopertas/informationes) '''fundieren fundar; (Schuld) consolidar; gut fundiert: solide '''fungieren funger '''Funk radio; radiotelegraphia, radiotelephonia '''Funkanlage installation de radio '''Funkapparat (apparato de) radio; (Sender) posto emissor '''Funkbericht radiogramma '''Funkbild radiophotographia '''Funke scintilla '''funkeln scintillar '''funkelnagelneu flammante '''funkelnd resplendente '''Funken scintilla funken radiotelegraphar; (Motor) scintillar '''Funkenfänger parascintillas '''Funkentelegraphie radiotelegraphia, telegraphia sin filo '''Funker radiotelegraphista; radiotelephonista '''Funkhaus s. Funkstation '''Funkpeiler radiogoniometro '''Funkpeilung radiogoniometria '''Funkspruch radiotelegramma '''Funkstation station radiotelegraphic/radiotelephonic; posto de radio '''Funkstille suspension del servicio radiophonic '''Funkstunde hora (de emission) radiophonic '''Funktelegraphie radiotelegraphia, telegraphia sin filo '''Funktion function '''funktionieren functionar '''Funktionär functionario '''Funkturm turre emissori/de radio '''Funkverbindung communication radiophonic '''Funkwagen auto radio '''Funkwesen radio(phonia) '''Funzel fam lampa que da pauc luce '''Furche sulco; (Runzel) ruga; Arch cannellatura '''furchen sulcar; rugar, arrugar '''furchig arrugate '''Furcht timor (vor: de); (Angst) pavor; in ~ versetzen: terrer '''furchtbar terribile '''Furchtbarkeit terribilitate '''furchtlos intrepide '''Furchtlosigkeit intrepiditate '''furchtsam timide; (ängstlich) pavorose '''Furchtsamkeit timiditate; (Kleinmut) pusillanimitate '''Furie furia; fig a. megera '''Furnier Techn folio de placage '''furnieren placar '''Furnierholz ligno de placage '''Furnierung placage '''Furt vado '''Furunkel furunculo '''Furunkulose furunculosis '''Furz fam pedito '''furzen peder '''Fusel brandy (E) ordinari '''Fusion fusion '''fusionieren Hdl, Pol fusionar '''Fuss|Fuß pede; zu ~: a pede; (Pfote) pata; (Säule) base; (Bein) gamba; (Bildsäule) pedestallo; gut zu ~ sein: esser bon marchator -sch-; auf großem ~ leben: viver luxuosemente; (festen) ~ fassen (a. fig) prender pede; auf gleichem ~e: de equal ad equal; auf eigenen Füßen stehen: esser independente; mit Füßen treten: fullar sub le pedes; mit j-m auf gutem/resp. schlechtem ~e stehen: esser in bon/resp. mal terminos con alicuno; j-m zu Füßen fallen: prostrar/prosternar/prosterner se ante alicuno; auf freien ~ setzen: poner in libertate; j-m auf dem ~e folgen: persequer alicuno sur le talones '''Fussabtreter|Fußabtreter (metallener) gratta-pedes '''Fussangel|Fußangel trappa (con punctas de ferro) '''Fussanlasser|Fußanlasser (Auto) pedal de impulsion/starter (E) '''Fussbad|Fußbad banio de pedes; pediluvio '''Fussball|Fußball ballon; (~spiel) football (E); ~ spielen: jocar a football '''Fussballmannschaft|Fußballmannschaft equipa de football (E) '''Fussballplatz|Fußballplatz campo de football (E) '''Fussballspiel|Fußballspiel (joco de) football (E) '''Fussballspieler|Fußballspieler footballista, footballero, jocator de football (E) '''Fussballsport|Fußballsport sport footballistic '''Fussballtoto|Fußballtoto prognostication footballistic '''Fussballweltmeisterschaft|Fußballweltmeisterschaft campionato mundial de football (E) '''Fussbank|Fußbank scabello '''Fussbekleidung|Fußbekleidung calceatura '''Fussboden|Fußboden solo; (aus Stein) pavimento '''Fussbremse|Fußbremse freno a pedal '''Fussdecke|Fußdecke coperi-pedes '''fussen|fußen poner le pede (sur); fig ~ auf: fundar/basar se super '''Fussfall|Fußfall prostration, prosternation '''Fussfesseln|Fußfesseln Pl ferros '''fussfällig|fußfällig prostrate '''Fussgashebel|Fußgashebel (Auto) accelerator '''Fussgestell|Fußgestell pedestallo '''Fussgicht|Fußgicht podagra '''Fussgänger|Fußgänger pedon '''Fussgängerstreifen|Fußgängerstreifen tracto pro pedones '''Fussgängerweg|Fußgängerweg trottoir (F) '''fusshoch|fußhoch alte de un pede, del altor de un pede '''Fussknöchel|Fußknöchel cavilia (del pede) '''fusskrank|fußkrank suffrente del pede(s) '''Fusslappen|Fußlappen panno pro (coperir) le pedes '''Fussleiste|Fußleiste plintho '''Fussmatte|Fußmatte matta '''Fussnote|Fußnote nota infra le pagina '''Fusspfad|Fußpfad sentiero '''Fusspflege|Fußpflege pedicura; cura/hygiene del pedes '''Fusspfleger|Fußpfleger pedicuro '''Fussreise|Fußreise viage a pede '''Fusssack|Fußsack sacco pro (mitter) le pedes '''Fussschemel|Fußschemel scabello '''Fusssohle|Fußsohle planta del pede '''Fusssoldat|Fußsoldat soldato de infanteria; infanterista '''Fussspitze|Fußspitze puncta del pede '''Fussspur|Fußspur vestigio; tracia (del pede) '''Fussstapfe|Fußstapfe vestigio; tracia (del pede) '''Fusssteg|Fußsteg sentiero; semita '''Fusssteig|Fußsteig sentiero; semita '''Fusstritt|Fußtritt colpo de pede '''Fusstruppe|Fußtruppe infanteria '''Fussventil|Fußventil valvula de pede/fundo '''Fussvolk|Fußvolk infanteria '''Fusswanderung|Fußwanderung excursion/promenada a pede '''Fussweg|Fußweg sentiero '''Fusswurzel|Fußwurzel tarso '''Fusswärmer|Fußwärmer caleface-pedes '''futsch fam disparite, perdite; (verdorben) guastate '''Futter nutrimento, mangiar -dzh-; (für das Vieh) forrage; (Gras) pastura; (Kleider~) fodero '''Futteral etui (F); (Scheide) vaina '''Futterbeutel sacco a viveres; (für Pferde) sacco-mangiatoria -dzh- '''Futtergerste hordeo de forrage '''Futterkrippe mangiatoria -dzh- '''Futtermittel forrage '''futtern vi mangiar '''Futternapf scutella '''Futternäpfchen scutelletta '''Futterpflanze planta de forrage '''Futterrübe beta de forrage '''Futtersack sacco a forrage/avena '''Futterschneide seca-palea, trencha-palea -sch- '''Futterschneidemaschine seca-palea, trencha-palea -sch- '''Futtertrog trogo, alveo; mangiatoria -dzh- '''Futterzeug (Kleidung) stoffa pro fodero '''Futur futuro '''Futurismus futurismo '''Futurist futurista '''futuristisch futurista '''Futurum futuro '''fächeln flabellar; Su n flabellation '''Fächer flabello, ventalio '''Fähe (Füchsin) vulpe femina; (Hündin) can femina; (Wölfin) lupa; (Eichhörnchen) scuriola sibirian '''fähig capace, capabile; (geschickt) apte '''Fähigkeit capacitate, capabilitate, aptitude '''Fähnchen bandierola '''Fähnrich insignia; porta-bandiera '''Fährboot ferry-boat (E) '''Fähre ferry-boat (E); barca de passage; fliegende ~: ponte volante '''Fährmann barchero (de passage) '''Fährschiff nave-portatrainos '''Fährte tracia; pista '''Fäkalien Pl feces; fecalias '''fällen abatter; (Lanze) abassar; (Urteil) pronunciar; (Geom Lot) abassar '''fällig expirate; (Geld) pagabile; ~ sein: esser pagabile; ~ werden: expirar; die Tratte wird am 15. Oktober ~: le tratta es pagabile le 15 de octobre '''Fälligkeit (Zahlung) pagamento '''Fälligkeitstag s. Fälligkeitstermin '''Fälligkeitstermin data/termino de pagamento; expiration '''fälschen falsar, falsificar; (Text) alterar '''Fälscher falsario; falsificator '''Fälscherin falsaria; falsificator '''fälschlich falsemente, erroneemente '''fälschlicherweise falsemente, erroneemente '''Fälschung falso, falsification '''fälteln plichettar; Su n plichettatura '''Färbemittel tinctura '''färben tinger; colorar '''Färber tincturero; tinctor '''Färberei tinctureria '''Färberin tincturera; tinct/rice '''Färbung coloration; (Färberei) tinctura; (lebhafte) colorito; fig tendentia '''Färse vitella '''Fäserchen fibrilla '''Fäule putrefaction; Med carie; fig corruption; (Zersetzung) decomposition '''Fäulnis putrefaction; Med carie; fig corruption; (Zersetzung) decomposition '''Fäustchen pugnetto; fam sich ins ~ lachen: rider subrepticiemente '''Föderalismus federalismo '''Föhn foehn (D), vento calide del montanias '''Föhre pino (commun) '''Föhrenwald pineto '''Fön sicca-capillos; siccator (electric) de capillos '''Fönapparat sicca-capillos; siccator (electric) de capillos '''Förderanlage installation de extraction '''Förderband banda transportatori '''Förderer promotor, protector '''Fördergut producto de extraction '''Förderkorb cavia de extraction '''förderlich profitabile, utile, proficiente '''Fördermittel medio de transporto '''fördern promover, favor/ar,-ir, activar; (ermutigen) incoragiar -dzh-; (Kohle) extraher; zu Tage ~: fig traher al luce '''Förderschacht puteo de extraction '''Förderseil Min cablo de extraction '''Förderung promotion, avantiamento, incoragiamento -dzh-; (Kohle) extraction '''förmlich formal; (feierl.) ceremoniose '''Förmlichkeit formalitate; (Feierlichkeit) ceremonia '''Förster forestero '''Försterei domo de(l) forestero '''Füchsin s. Fuchs '''fügen junger, unir; (aneinander) conjunger; (in einander) incastrar; (ver~) disponer; sich ~: submitter se; fig sich gut ~: venir a proposito '''füglich conveniente; Adv convenientemente; (mit Recht) con ration; (wohl) ben '''fügsam docile '''Fügsamkeit docilitate '''Fügung junction; (Schicksals~) destino; (Ver~) decreto; Gottes ~: voluntate/vias Pl de Deo; ~ in: submission a '''fühlbar sensibile; (berührbar) tangibile, toccabile, palpabile; sich ~ machen: facer se sentir '''fühlen sentir, toccar, palpar, tastar Fühlen toccamento; (Gefühl) sentimento '''Fühler Zool antenna; fig die ~ ausstrecken: tastar/sondar le terreno '''Fühlfaden tentaculo '''Fühlhorn tentaculo '''fühllos insensibile '''Fühlung contacto; ~ nehmen mit: prender in, poner se in contacto con '''Fühlungnahme prisa de in contacto '''führen conducer (a. Auto); (lenken, geleiten) guidar, menar, ducer; (leiten) diriger; (lotsen, steuern) pilotar; (Amt) exercer; (Feder, Waffe) manear; (Geschäft) gerer; (Truppen) commandar; (Namen, Titel) portar; (Waren) tener; haber a vender; (Leben) menar; bei sich ~: portar sur se; mit sich ~ (Fluß): carrear; sich gut/resp. schlecht ~: conducer se ben/resp. mal; Krieg ~: facer (le) guerra, guerrear; Klage ~ über: planger se de; vi (an der Spitze sein): esser avante al capite; (Sport) Berlin führt 3:2: Berlin mena al capite per tres a duo '''führend al capite/testa; prominente; (Mode) in voga; (leitend) dirigente; (gewichtig) representative '''Führer guida (a. Buch); (Wagen~) conductor; Pol chef (F); (Flugz, Schiff) pilota; (der Leiter) director; (Verwalter) gerente; Mil commandante '''Führerin (Reise~) guida (femina); (allg.) conductrice, directrice, gerenta '''Führerprinzip principio autoritari '''Führerraum cabina de pilotage '''Führerschaft direction, commando '''Führerschein (Fahrzeug) permisso de conducer; Flugz (Flug- ,Piloten/schein) breveto de pilota '''Führersitz Flugz sede del pilota '''Führerstand Eisenb posto del machinista '''Führung conducta; (Benehmen a.) comportamento; (Leitung) direction; Mil commandamento; Flugz pilotage; Techn guida; (Geschäft) gestion, gerentia; (Buch~) contabilitate; (Besichtigung) visita con guida; (e- s Prozeßes) procedura '''Führungsanspruch den ~ erheben auf: reclamar le direction de '''Führungsschicht classe dirigente '''Führungsstange (Kurbelstange) biella; (Lenkstange) guida(tor) '''Führungszeugnis certificato de (bon) conducta '''Füllbleistift (stilo) porta-minas '''Fülle plenitude; (Über~) abundantia, profusion; (Körper~) corpulentia '''füllen impler, plenar; (Ballon) inflar; Kochk farcir; (Zahn) stipar, obturar; auf/in Flaschen ~: imbottiliar; in ein Faß ~: intonnar; ~ aus: tirar de Füllen Zool pullo; (weibliches) pulla '''Füller penna stilographic '''Füllfeder penna stilographic '''Füllfederhalter penna stilographic '''Füllhorn corno del abundantia; cornucopia '''Füllsel Kochk farcitura, farce (F) '''Füllung replenamento; (Zahn) obturation; (Braten) farcitura; (Tür~) pannello; (Ballon) inflamento; (Ladung) carga '''Füllwort expletivo; parola expletive '''fünf cinque; ~ gerade sein lassen: non cercar difficultates/subtilitates; clauder le oculos Fünf die ~: le cinque '''fünfarmig de cinque bracios '''Fünfeck pentagono '''fünfeckig pentagonal, pentagon '''fünferlei de cinque species; ~ ..: cinque species de... '''fünffach quintuple '''Fünffache das ~: le quintuplo '''Fünfflächner penta(h)edro fünffüssig|fünffüßig ~er Vers: pentametro '''fünfhundert cinque centos '''Fünfjahresplan plano quinquenn/e,-al '''fünfjährig de cinque annos '''fünfjährlich quinquenn/e,-al '''Fünfkampf pentathlo '''fünfmal (de) cinque vices '''fünfmalig (de) cinque vices '''Fünfmarkschein billet de cinque marcos '''fünfseitig de cinque paginas; Math pentagon,-al '''Fünfsilber pentasyllabo '''fünfsilbig pentasyllabe '''fünftausend cinque milles '''fünfte quinte; den 5. März: le cinque de martio; die 5. Kolonne: le quinte columna '''Fünftel quinto '''fünftens quinto; in quinte loco '''fünfter s. fünfte '''fünftägig de cinque dies '''fünfundzwanzig vinti-cinque '''fünfzehn dece-cinque; quindece; etwa ~: un quindecena '''fünfzehnte dece-quinte '''Fünfzehntel quindecimo '''fünfzehnter dece-quinte '''fünfzig cinquanta '''Fünfziger quinquagenario '''Fünfzigerin quinquagenaria '''fünfzigjährig quinquagenari '''fünfzigste cinquantesime, quinquagesime '''Fünfzigstel cinquantesimo, quinquagesimo '''fünfzigster cinquantesime, quinquagesime '''für pro; ~ mich: pro me; ~ ihn: pro ille; Schritt ~ Schritt: passo a passo; ~ diesen Preis: pro/ad iste precio; Tag ~ Tag: die per die; es hat et. ~ sich: isto non sembla mal; ~ und ~: (pro) semper; das Für und das Wider: le pro e le contra; ich ~ meine Person: quanto a me; ~s erste: pro nunc, in prime loco; was ~ ein(er): qual '''Fürbitte intercession; Rel a. prece; ~ einlegen (bei): interceder (presso) '''Fürbitter intercessor '''fürchten timer; sich ~: haber pavor (de) '''fürchterlich terribile; (abscheulich) horribile '''fürliebnehmen ~ mit: contentar se de '''Fürsorge assistentia; soziale ~: assistentia/previdentia social '''Fürsorgeamt officio de assistentia social '''Fürsorgeanstalt domo de correction '''Fürsorgeerziehung reeducation assistential; (als Strafe) education correctional '''Fürsorger assistente social '''Fürsorgerin assistenta social '''Fürsorgestaat stato tutelar '''Fürsorgewesen assistentia social '''fürsorglich caute, previdente '''Fürsprache intercession; ~ einlegen für: interceder pro '''Fürsprecher intercessor; (Anwalt) advocato '''Fürsprecherin intercessora, advocata '''Fürst prince; (Ranghöchster) principe '''Fürstengeschlecht dynastia '''Fürstenhaus dynastia '''Fürstentum principato '''Fürstin princessa, principessa '''fürstlich principesc '''Fürstlichkeit principe '''fürwahr vermente; in veritate '''Fürwitz indiscretion, curiositate '''Fürwort pronomine '''Füsilier fusilero '''Füssling|Füßling pede de calcea '''füttern dar a mangiar -dzh-; alimentar; (Vögel) imbeccar; dar le beccata (a); (Kleidung) foderar Füttern n le dar a mangiar; (Kleidung) foderatura '''Fütterung alimentation, nutrimento, forrage; (Kleidung) foderatura